<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by birdie7272</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862852">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272'>birdie7272</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>((we deserve 2 months off)), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Slow Burn, and may not be recognized for it, freya is a little shit, here is yOuR FLUFF, i see you, leon is a little shit, more fluff than i am used to, shallow fluff, to all my fellow retail workers who worked all of COVID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mobile long distance work friendship.  Or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this shallow fluff to balance all the angsty fics I’ve been writing .  I never write this stuff so you best enjoy it before the angst flys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Home - M </em>
</p>
<p>Arthur stared at the text.  His face pinched so hard, the confusion was actually starting to hurt.  Why the hell was his associate texting him the word home? </p>
<p>
  <em> Pardon? - A </em>
</p>
<p>Their mutual applications made the <em> read </em> check appear and Merlin’s typing bubble float upwards.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Sorry - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I was texting Freya to let her know I made it home and idk how your name popped up instead - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sorry - M </em>
</p>
<p>Arthur could hear Merlin’s babble of nonsense as clear as if he were in the room knocking into the couch and falling into the door.  Arthur knew the text bubble for his own response was blinking dots but he never finished his text.  He left the messages on read and tossed his phone to the side.  </p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>
  <em> Home - A </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin had a moment of unbelievable panic when he saw Arthur’s text appear.  He actually ran to his apartment door and peeped through the eyehole just to make sure Arthur was not standing on the other side, demanding Merlin pick up a 6th shift that week to make up for something he messed up.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Alright? - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can hold my liquor, Merlin.  -A </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin snorted at his phone.  Arthur, their mighty and moral manager, was drunk.  On a weekday of all days.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Good to know - M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Merlin worked the closing shift and got home close to midnight.  He had his phone in his hand, about to reply to his mother when he saw the texts from Arthur.  He almost resisted, but it tickled him to think of waking Arthur up in the middle of the night -as long as Merlin was nowhere near him to feel the wrath he undoubtedly repressed.  He was grumpy in the morning, grumpy at mid, and grumpy at close.  He must be a nightmare woken in the night.</p>
<p>
  <em> Home - M </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin replied to his mum, tossed the phone to the side, and hopped into the shower.  When he went to charge his phone he saw new messages. </p>
<p>
  <em> Why are you telling me? - A  </em>
</p>
<p>Yes, definitely a nightmare in the night. </p>
<p>
  <em> I have just seen the messages from last night. - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Apologies - A </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin smirked.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Glad to know you don’t always have a stick up your bum - M </em>
</p>
<p>Arthur’s text dots appeared and floated there for a solid thirty seconds, paused, and then started back up again.  Merlin laughed at his phone and watched them disappear and reappear twice more. </p>
<p>
  <em> Not a word to anyone or I’ll schedule you only overnights for a month. -A </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin sent him the thumbs up emoji.  </p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>The new kid did not show up for his shift.  As manager that meant it was on Arthur to fill it.  Unfortunately most of his employees were on holiday as that was the time of year.  Every other employee had already worked near overtime and one was sick at home.  That meant Arthur was stuck working a 20 hour shift, 4 hours of which he would be alone while he waited for coverage. </p>
<p>Merlin tried to weasel in some overtime by offering to stay but he had already worked six days the past two weeks to make up for the employees on holiday and was on his seventh day working in a row.   </p>
<p>Being Merlin, he left work only to come back a few hours later with an entire feast of a dinner.  “Mum made so much food for my birthday party.  I had so many leftovers I meant to bring them in earlier.  Figured I should now before I forgot.”</p>
<p>Arthur glared at him, unimpressed.  “On your time off.”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged.  “Needed room in my fridge.”</p>
<p>The idiot was still wearing his work uniform and was promptly grabbed by a customer before Arthur could intervene.  Merlin brushed Arthur off by dropping the food in his arms and did what he was best at, charming the pants off literally anyone who walked in the door.  He was born with that natural talent.  A great salesman who followed the business model to the T.  He never lied, only spoke to what he knew, and genuinely cared about other people.  </p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes and stomped behind Merlin as the customer grabbed his bags and left.  “You’re not getting paid for that.”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged at him.  “I’m not working.  Just talking.”</p>
<p>Merlin ‘just talked’ while still in uniform for the next two hours until Freya ran into the building.  He continued to ‘just talk’ while Arthur was forced to take his meal break by the two, sitting him down outside of his office with a hot plate of Merlin’s leftovers in front of him.  They even took away his phone so he could not work on his lunch.  </p>
<p>Only when Merlin finally left did he hand the phone back to Arthur.  “Make sure you get home safe.  Don’t drive if you’re too tired.”</p>
<p>Arthur took back the phone with a scowl.  “Are you my mother?  Want me to text you when I get home?”</p>
<p>Merlin huffed.</p>
<p>Arthur was very tired and, it was true, he probably should not have driven home, but he had a coffee and made it without nodding off in the driver’s seat.  He put as much sarcasm in his text to Merlin as he possibly could. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home. -A </em>
</p>
<p>He thought about adding a bit about being appreciative over Merlin staying late but decided Merlin did that to himself.  Arthur would buy him lunch to make up for the lack of pay and avoid a lawsuit.   He did not have to bullshit Merlin with manager-speak for him to know exactly what Arthur meant. </p>
<p>
  <em> Good - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Brush your teeth before you go to bed - M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Neither of them knew when exactly it became a part of their routine.</p>
<p>
  <em> Home - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You didn’t even work today - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No.  I went to the coast. - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thought my mother would want to know the train arrived on time - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Prat -M </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It definitely started as a joke but the line blurred.   </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re staying at your mother’s tonight, correct? - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes.  Why? - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t you have a rabbit or a rat or something? - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Beta fish.  Why? - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I went home to feed him, if that’s what concerns you. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’ll be fine for the night - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How do you know it’s a he? - A </em>
</p>
<p>As the conversation dove into the topic of fish genitalia and sidetracked into his mother’s cooking, Merlin soon realized he had not texted Arthur that he was home that day because he had only stopped in to feed Freddie.  Was that why Arthur messaged?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It began to be a daily thing. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Home - A </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They never spoke about the text messages while at work.  Nor the conversations that unfolded from them. </p>
<p>
  <em> What’s your favorite curry? - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Spicy as possible - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vegetarian? - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yup! - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You disgust me. - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Saving the planet.  One cow at a time. - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How generous of you to date the undateable. -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Arse. -M </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin found a heaping plate of spicy vegetarian curry sitting in the work fridge the next day.   He knew what it was for and knew why Arthur had been asking the night before, though there was no note with who it was from.  He would have thanked Arthur but that would have been breaking the unspoken rules. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And good thing - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That curry went straight through me - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You need more protein in your diet - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You need less arse as a whole - M </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The texts were so ingrained that even on days they had arguments they still messaged.  </p>
<p>“Merlin, you absolute moron!”  Arthur could be heard from the back room.  “You doubled the order!  Where the hell am I supposed to store this?  Did you not think it was strange?  Why didn’t you send it back?!” </p>
<p>Merlin did not really have a good answer for that.  Ordering was a new skill he was learning and he probably should have caught the mistake sooner.  They would sell through the product eventually and everything would be fine.  When Merlin saw double the amount of pallets they were used to sitting on the floor he had tried to call the driver back, but it was too late.  Freya had already signed for it, assuming Arthur had ordered up for a reason.  </p>
<p>Despite the argument they got into over the intelligence of handling the pallets and forgetting that phones existed to call distributors, Arthur still texted when he got home that night. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home - A </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin was surprised, but also grateful.  Arthur was extremely angry and road rage was a real threat.  Even more so since Merlin overheard him getting chewed out over the phone by his father after hearing about the order mix up.  Merlin did not really know how else to respond other than letting Arthur know he understood. </p>
<p>
  <em> Good - M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Leon caught Arthur texting on one of their night’s out at the pub to watch the football game.  He was being nosy, influenced by a pint too many, and leaned over Arthur’s shoulder to read the text. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home - M </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you texting an employee?” Leon mocked.  “I thought that was on the list of things to never ever do as the boss.”</p>
<p>Arthur sighed.  Yes, he had a list of rules and texting employees outside of work hours about work was one of them.  He was not willing to tell Leon that it was not exactly work related because Arthur did not really know what else it was. </p>
<p>Arthur told the first lie that fell out of his beer soaked brain.  “He’s going to watch my dogs when I’m at my father’s next weekend.”</p>
<p>Leon shook him off when the players did something miraculous and the entire pub cheered.  The lie rolled out but it was actually not a half bad idea. </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m going out of town next weekend. -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Who’s watching Max and Lola? - M </em>
</p>
<p>Arthur smiled at his phone.  The fact that Merlin remembered his dog’s names made him want to punch him in the arm.  </p>
<p>
  <em> You are - A </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>
  <em> Maxie and Lolli were good dogs all weekend so I gave them extra wet food today.  That should hold them over until you come home.  On my way into work.  -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can see you read my last message but you did not message to say you were home yet.  I’m on lunch.  Let me know by end of shift so I can let them out and feed dinner if I need to. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You didn’t read my last message so I’ll assume you’re driving.  I’m going to let them out. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I went back to feed Freddie - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I thought you would be home by now - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Arthur.  Pull the fuck over already.  How have you not gotten any of these? -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Are you ignoring my calls? - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I swear to god if you are dead in a ditch I’ll never forgive you - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s it.  I’m calling your father. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Seriously. I’ll do it. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s not picking up. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Arthur, you’re scaring me. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> For fuck’s sake, pick up the phone! - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Leon and I are coming to get you. -M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me!”  Merlin shouted Arthur’s ear off.  “I drove all the way here in the bloody rain searching the sides of the road for your dead body because your hunting trip went long!”</p>
<p>Arthur held his head in his hands.  “I didn’t think it would be a big deal, Merlin.  I knew you’d feed the dogs before work.  I was going to be at most an hour late for their supper.”</p>
<p>“Every day!  Every damn day, Arthur!  You couldn’t have called?  Couldn’t have let me know ahead of time you would be leaving your phone at your father’s house?  If you could even call this mansion a house.  Seems like your father would have staff.  Why did no one pick up the phone?!”</p>
<p>“Dammit, Merlin!  I don’t have to tell you what I’m doing every fucking second of my day.  You’re not my girlfriend, so quit nagging at me!”</p>
<p>Merlin’s face morphed into some unreadable horror.  He opened his mouth as if to say more but promptly fled the room and stormed towards his car.  </p>
<p>Leon stood at the edge of the room, looked at Merlin and then Arthur and then back again.  “I’ll just…”  He trailed off and slid towards the door Merlin slammed open.  </p>
<p>Arthur nodded at him. </p>
<p>Leon spared a moment to let Arthur know, “He really was worried about you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Arthur mumbled. </p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>
  <em> Home - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why should I care - M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Apparently you do - A </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin did not respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sorry about the hunting trip - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I honestly did not realize how late it was - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We don’t take any tech out when we go and the clouds prevented any sun - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My father’s staff had gone home - A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I was not ignoring you on purpose - A </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took an excruciatingly long time for Merlin to respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I know. - M </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing more was said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I know you’re not my girlfriend. - A</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If I were I would have dumped you by now -M  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t let my boyfriends talk to me that way -M</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I should hope not - A </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin was a morning person but it did not come naturally. It was a very careful balance of multiple alarms, copious amounts of caffeine, and a frankly alarmingly large breakfast. That morning he came into work while the overnights were leaving.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his locker was a note that told him to check the fridge.   Awaiting him was the most glorious looking apology coffee he had ever seen.  It was big and dark and iced and perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you leave me Starbucks? - M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin practically moaned around his first sip.  Expensive coffee was expensive for the glory of not having to make it and the golden guilty sugars that swirled inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone loves you,” Freya laughed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He was still sipping through his metal straw -because yes he saw the turtle video and he was not a monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone left you your favorite drink as a surprise and gave you a love note folded up and shoved into your locker so you could find it?”  Freya shook her head.  “Are you dating a coworker?  If so, which one and are they available for polyamory because I would like to get in on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they available?” Merlin chuckled and shook his head.  “I’m not dating anyone, Freya.  You would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders.  “Well clearly they want to be.  I would get a move on that, Merls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sipped his coffee fast, not wanting the ice to melt before his lunch break.  His heart was pounding and he was slightly nervous it had less to do with the caffeine than he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t have you falling asleep when you’re working forklifts -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur glared down at the schedule draft and frowned.  He swore he was not playing favorites.  If anything he was doing the opposite.  He did not understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Availability on Sundays were tight which was why he worked most of them.  They needed less people because the store was open for less hours but that allowed the backstock crew to get more done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the backstock crew had hit their targets for the past month which meant they won their prize.  For them it was a Sunday off where they could all head on a work expense paid mini vacation at the local park.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floaters would need to cover the Sunday shifts, making the floor less covered.  Arthur would work backstock, that was a given, but his floaters were limited and so was their backstock training.  It appeared he and Merlin would be the only ones available for that overnight who would be properly trained.  It was simple logic.  So why could he not post that schedule?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home - M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This.  This was why.  This was why Arthur refused to text employees outside of work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was a fine employee but he did not deserve more of Arthur’s attention than any other.  Yet here Arthur was, pouring over every last detail of schedules and shift changes to make sure that he was not treating Merlin any differently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon no longer worked at the store, taking over the warehouse, but even he noticed Arthur had left Merlin one too many foodstuffs.  Arthur had to buy the entire store lunch to make himself feel better about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re working an overnight next Sunday -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alriiight? -M<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you telling me now? -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head.  Why was he telling him?  Turning the conversation back to work was too little too late at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur dove into his computer and looked up the warehouse on the other side of the city.  He looked up Merlin’s address -which was not exactly proper protocol- to see if it were any closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be short staffed -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We? -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just you and me -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was kind of freaking out and he blamed Freya for it.  She was making it weird.  Nothing about this was weird beforehand.  After her comment, Merlin was overanalyzing every little thing he said or did and every little thing Arthur said or did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shift alone with Arthur would have freaked him out anyway.  Arthur was an intimidating bloke and their boss and he had very high standards for everyone in the store.  Backstocking was a nice break from floor, but with the staff on their earned day off that meant he would be doing the work of two people.  Under Arthur, he would end up doing the work of seven in anticipation of the next three weeks because that was the standard Arthur set for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, due to the fact that Merlin had been in Arthur’s home, he had seen a few of his baby photos by accident and knew that Arthur had a comic book collection.  Arthur seemed a lot less terrifying once you pictured him in Marvel cosplay.  Working alone on a shift with him would have been fine… if it weren’t for Freya and her constant comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m sick of these price changes.  You think you could get your admirer to do them for us?” or “I’m going to sick your lover on the next person who stays on their phone at the register.  Twats.” or “The next time your boyfriend brings you food, can you ask him for an orange pasty?  I have cravings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Freya saw the texts between him and Arthur she would know that there was no secret romance brewing.  He and Arthur texted like mates… only they never hung out like mates.  Their weird friendship existed in the mobile phone universe and that was all.  It was a mobile long distance work friendship.  Or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya never saw the texts.  It was stupid.  She could read them.  Merlin was not doing anything wrong.  Arthur was not playing favorites.  If anything, this Sunday shift would be the first one the two of them had worked together in weeks.  Arthur’s gifts were apologies and not anything more than that.  So why could he not show Freya the texts and prove it? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home - A<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Find out what the unlabeled box in the back room is about -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not weird at all.  Arthur was just texting him about work.  That was all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home -M<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Box was returns.  No UPCs.  Had to dig thru invtry. -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There.  That was absolutely normal.  Nothing odd about Merlin following up on an assigned task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Merlin, then?” Leon asked with a smug grin hiding under that ridiculously unprofessional beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whining about looking up some UPCs.”  Arthur shrugged nonchalantly at the TV.  Leon was over to watch the game.  They were both managers so this was normal too.  Arthur did not play favorites.  “The usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Leon hummed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max immediately ran over for pets.  He turned into such a slag when other people came round.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon pet Max’s head and casually asked, “You text him enough to know his usual then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes.  “I’ve already apologized for the hunting trip, Leon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon hummed again.  Max jumped into his lap and made himself comfortable.  “I peeked at the schedule for next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed.  “Backstock gets their picnic Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw,” Leon nodded, holding back that pesky smile.  “You and Merlin will be getting quite the workout.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur got up to get himself another drink.  Lola, being the best girl, followed him into the kitchen and sat patiently by the fridge.  He slipped her a piece of jerky and threw another at the couch.  Max jumped off Leon long enough to grab it before he was slobbering it all over Leon’s lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Arthur called from the kitchen.  “This way I’ll still be able to make practice on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon grimaced at Max’ slobber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Merlin play football?” Leon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur said, sinking back into the couch.  “Not for a decade at least.  He used to be a cheerleader because his mate Will roped him into it so Will could pull some of the girls.  I can’t imagine he was very good at it.  Merlin has two left feet on the best of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon chuckled to himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur glared.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon kept laughing.  “Oh, nothing.  Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stared unhappily at the TV as the dogs noisily chewed through their snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya was leaving for the night when Merlin shuffled in for his overnight, a much needed energy drink in one hand and a coffee in the other.  He was soaking wet from the torrential downpour of rain that had seemed to come from nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re going to need those,” Freya confirmed.  “You’re working with Arthur tonight, ain’t ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded silently, shaking the water from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing him,” she smiled evilly, “You’ll reset half the store by 2am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya laughed with the glee of a sympathetic coworker freeing herself from the shackles of her shift.  “Too bad your secret hubby couldn’t get you out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya chuckled again and grabbed her things.  “Have fun, Merlin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur walked in with his own coffee.  His hair was matted down from the rain and he looked just as happy about it as Merlin did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it awkward? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin went through the process of putting his things away and chugging his coffee silently while Arthur disappeared into his office and did the same thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin clocked in and stared at the office door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Merlin worked the backstocking overnight shift all of the time, he would know exactly what to do.  However, this was not his normal shift and while he could take a guess, it was always safer to ask the boss.  Arthur was his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin raised his hand to knock at the door the same time Arthur opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur jumped back to avoid Merlin’s fist at this face and Merlin froze with his eyes wide open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-” Merlin gasped eloquently.  “I’m clocked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked just as confused as Merlin felt.  “Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked at his still hovering fist and dropped it to his side.  He shuffled his feet and opened his mouth, only to shut it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed, grabbed his coffee, despite the rule of no drinks on the floor, and pushed Merlin back.  “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared at Arthur’s back and eyed his half empty coffee.  “Can I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur grunted and opened the door to the back room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed and walked into the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holiday season was around the corner.  Every retail establishment on the face of the planet was prepping.  Every year it seemed to be earlier and earlier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back room was starting to look more and more like a fire hazard.  Something that sent Arthur straight through the roof.  They did their best with the limited space but Merlin could see his entire night spent right there in that room, buried under boxes and digging out fairy lights. All while soaking wet and waiting for his skivvies to dry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked somewhat better off.  His jacket was better equipped for the weather and only the front of his trousers were wet.  He looked at Merlin and frowned.  “Do you not have a change of clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned right back.  “Have you seen the size of our lockers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were given two work shirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the other one is at home.”  Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.  He shivered.  The back room was warm enough but the rain water was icy cold.  “In the wash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin almost made a comment about not needing to wash this one now that the rain did it for him but the words were not coming to him.  Strange.  If they were texting the dad joke would have rolled right off his thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed and pointed at him.  “Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur left for the office once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pulled out his phone as he waited for whatever it was Arthur was doing.  The benefit of backstocking overnights was getting to listen to his own music or podcasts.  Arthur had a strict no phones policy on the floor -that he had to know was broken when he was not there.  As long as he was not texting, there was no chance Arthur would yell at him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur returned with a shirt in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other.  “Put this on,” he held out the shirt.  “And drink this,” he held out the coffee.  “Your iced coffee is going to cause pneumonia in your state and you look like a wet rat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gaped at him but took the shirt and coffee in hand.  His ice cold fingers melted against the mug and he took a dangerously hot sip.  It was just how he liked it.  Cream and no sugar.  His insides warmed immediately and he moaned.  “You look like an angry chipmunk.  Your big cheeks are puffing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s head cocked to the side.  “Did you just call me fat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only your cheeks!” Merlin chuckled and put the coffee down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There.  That was normal.  That was how they conversed in the mobile universe their friendship lived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt was not a work shirt but it was dry.   It was athletic material and it had a one and ‘Pendragon’ written in large lettering on the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s polo clung to him as he peeled it up.  Refusing to move past his chest.  He awkwardly fumbled to roll it up as it stuck to his ears and blocked his view.  He grunted uncomfortably as it rubbed his chest and pulled his arm hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arthur coughed.  “You didn’t have to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin finally peeled it off and tossed it to the ground with a slap.  The air against his damp skin made him shiver again.  Goosebumps crawled over every inch of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was staring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin suddenly felt the need to cover his nipples.  And so he did.  One hand at each pec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s feet turned away as if he meant to turn around but he did not move.  “You could have changed in the locker room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin swallowed, his face heating.  “It’s fine.”  He quickly tugged on the warm, dry shirt and shrugged, ignoring how his own cheeks went puffy and red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt smelled horribly of Arthur’s expensive cologne.  It clung to the damp patches around his middle and under his arms.  It fit him a little too well and made him want to cover his nipples again.   Why did it smell of cologne?  Did Arthur wear cologne to his football games?  He would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your game shirt?” Merlin asked, tugging the end of the red and gold lining.  He picked his coffee back up and waited for Arthur to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was still staring.  His eyes were transfixed on the place where the material dipped into a slight V and exposed some of Merlin’s chest hairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin self consciously tugged it up and hid behind his mug.  Arthur’s mug.  It had the logo of his college on the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Arthur’s voice caught and he cleared his throat.  “And I’ll be needing it back in tip top condition.  I have a game tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin cocked his head to the side.  “No you don’t.  You have practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur swallowed thickly and his face turned the most alarming shade of red.  Almost the same color as his shirt.  “Right.  Yes.  I do.  Practice.  Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin felt his body shake.  The caffeine must have been kicking in.  He decided to crack on while his heart was still pounding him awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Merlin shrugged again.  “What are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Reset,” Arthur announced sharply and turned away.  “No phones on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed at Arthur’s back.  Freya was right.  “It’s just music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No phones, Merlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin found the fairy lights hidden in a box in the top level of the backstock behind some old boxes of Valentines Day decorations.  He whooped and nearly slipped off his ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was not even looking at him but still yelled, “Stay on that ladder, Merlin.  I’m not filling out paperwork if you hurt yourself by being an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes.  He barely almost fell.  He grabbed the lights in his teeth and shuffled down the ladder, mumbling around them about Arthur spotting him if he wanted to prevent paperwork so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be when Arthur appeared, holding the ladder, spotting him.  Merlin spit the lights out of his mouth and onto Arthur’s head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your information-” Merlin climbed down the ladder as he spoke.  “I have never slipped off-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be when he slipped off the ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur threw the ladder aside and yanked Merlin from the air with one arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grunted as Arthur’s bicep drove into his middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ladder crashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at the tower of boxes the ladder smashed into.  They tipped over and all of the merchandise came tumbling out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Merlin only missed a few rungs but had been on his way to a massive headache.  He looked up at Arthur like the damsel in distress he apparently was.  Arthur had him mid swoon and was somehow strong enough to keep him in that dip without so much as quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was clearly unimpressed as he glared at Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and used it to pull himself up, swaying a bit into Arthur as he twirled to his feet.  “I’ll be cleaning that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur still had his hand on Merlin’s back and grunted.  It was a grunt that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes you will.  Idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud Arthur asked, “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded, still not letting go of Arthur’s shoulder.  It was a good balance keeper and his stomach was still in knots.  “No paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur did a slow once over to make sure Merlin was not lying, grunted again, and released his hold so suddenly it made Merlin trip backwards over the lights Arthur dropped.  “You have ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur walked back to the other side of the storage room to keep scanning whatever he was scanning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared at the pile of merchandise and frowned.  Ten minutes was asking a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ten minutes they took their lunch break.  It was usual protocol to take it at the same time since they did not need their lunches covered on overnights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur hid in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was acting strange.  That was clearly the problem here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through a shift and Merlin had already nearly gone home with a cold, broken his head open on the concrete, and forgotten how to read a planogram the right way up.  Arthur had nearly had to go behind him and put the entire thing right side up for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder crashed outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wifi was down.  Cell reception was spotty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at payroll so he would not be bored out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to Merlin was an option.  They talked all the time over text.  Why would in-person be any harder?  Arthur could smalltalk any one of his employees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur opened the door to his office.  Merlin was at the table with a large chunk of sandwich in his mouth, hoarding it away for winter.  Arthur sighed and closed the door again.  Payroll it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second half of the shift ticked by as slow as the first.  Merlin would not stop yawning and it caused Arthur to yawn as well.  He was about to yell at him to go and drink more coffee but lightning struck and the power went out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me!” Merlin shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s stomach dropped and he jogged to Merlin's corner of the storage room.  It was very dark in there and the emergency lights only covered the main halls.  Merlin was barely visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Arthur hurried to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was on the ground by an outlet, shaking his head and holding up a string of fairy lights.  “I just finished the last planogram and was putting these up but there was a bulb out and I swear I just found it but I won’t know because the fucking lights went off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur truly wanted to look as annoyed as possible but there was a bemused smile forcing the side of his mouth up.  “How did you manage to make the lights go out with a single bulb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t!” Merlin squeaked indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled.  “Sure you didn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin.”  He gestured to the locker room.  “Come on.  You can hold the torch while I check the fuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grumbled but got to his feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head and followed.  He handed Merlin a torch from their emergency kit and led the way down the stairs to the closet of a basement that had the water heater, fuse box, and not much else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is creepy.”  Merlin went down first and turned the light on all the bugs and spiders who made their home in the underbelly of the store.  “I’ve never been down here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid of some spiders?” Arthur asked smartly.  “And good.  No one but management should ever be down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned at the ceiling where a spider scurried from the torch.  “Why would I want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold the light steady.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut automatically behind them.  The only light in the small room came from Merlin’s palm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water heater whirled as the emergency reset took over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin jumped and the light disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur snorted.  “Just the water heater, Merlin.  Keep your panties on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light returned and Merlin groaned.  “I hate this.  I should be getting paid time and a half for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur ignored him and opened the fuse box.  Every circuit breaker seemed in place so he hoped it was nothing a reset to the generator could not fix.  He had his hand over the first switch when a thump came from up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin twitched and the light whirled to the door.  “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur waited but heard nothing more.  “Probably just the storm.  Stop being such a girl and hold the light still or I’ll electrocute myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur jumped.  His blood rushed and his fingers twitched.  The thump was nearer this time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tried to keep the light still but his head whipped around and his entire body shook.  “Arthur-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone in here?” A deep voice came from somewhere upstairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was supposed to be in the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur lunged forward and put a hand over Merlin’s mouth.  Arthur stole the torch from Merlin's hand and quickly flicked it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rolled loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stepped in, pressed Merlin against the wall, and held his hand tighter over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s hot breaths panted through his nose and over Arthur’s fingers.  His lips trembled against his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The voice called again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin twitched and grabbed Arthur’s biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur put his other hand on Merlin’s chest, stilling him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The proximity of their bodies became immediately obvious in the dark.  Every part of them touched.  Every twitch pressing them closer together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s thumb slid against his shirt laid over Merlin’s peck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s fingers twisted against his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone thought they could rob Arthur’s store during a blackout, they had another thing coming.  Arthur had his weapon of choice under his desk and as soon as the man upstairs left the room he was going to lock Merlin in the closet, grab it, and make the man wish he was never born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Merlin could read his mind, Merlin yanked him impossibly closer.  His breathing slowed, pausing completely as they both listened to the footsteps slowly pacing upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps left the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur squeezed Merlin’s mouth and chest and pushed off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stepped from the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur put a hand back on his chest and shoved him into it, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a protocol.  No one was supposed to confront the robber if they were to ever be robbed.  If anyone was going to break that protocol and get themselves hurt for stupid reasons it was going to be Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grabbed his hand and stole the flashlight from him.  He held it up and turned Arthur back towards the stairs.  “I’ll follow,” he whispered very softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed.  Leave it to Merlin to be so stupid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur slowly and silently crept up the stairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Squeak!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur glared at Merlin as he held out his hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Arthur whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stairs!” Merlin whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head and put a hand on the doorknob and looked back at Merlin.  He could barely make out his form in the dark but he looked ready to hit anything moving with that torch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rolled once again and Arthur carefully clicked the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow emergency light from the office rolled over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur held his breath, ready to sprint for his desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pressed up against him.  Breath on his neck.  Torch raised to bludgeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police!” The voice called.  “Your alarm tripped in the storm.  Everyone alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed and immediately relaxed his hold of the knob despite the adrenaline pushing him to run at full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me!” Merlin shouted again, dropping the torch to his side.  “We thought you were going to kill us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the man the voice belonged to appeared.  He was wearing his uniform and holding his own torch up in their eyes.  “You alright though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Arthur said.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tickled the back of Arthur’s neck and he twisted his body around.  “You can stop hovering now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin leaned back and his face was squinted in a grimace.  “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?” The tickle returned and Arthur yelped and shoved at the tingles.  A spider flew off the back of his neck and onto the floor.  The hairy little thing scurried back down to the basement.  “Why didn’t you get it off me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the size of it?!” Merlin yelled defensively.  “It was as big as a rat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you such a baby?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the baby?  You’re the one that yelped like a girl and jumped ten feet in the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policeman chuckled.  “So, uh, everyone’s alright then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” they both snapped in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policeman laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better check your bed for any spiders -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hilarious -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought so -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~^.^~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have your shirt still -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need it? -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.  Practice is scrimmage with another team. -A<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Can you bring it to the pitch? -A</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my day off? -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I better be getting one hell of a holiday gift from you this year -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur swore as he jogged another lap around the field.  Merlin had not washed the shirt and it smelled like him.  Coffee, cedarwood, and that salt spray he used on his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin's watching us today?” Leon asked jovially as he caught up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was expecting a comment at any moment about how many laps Arthur had already done and that he was less warming up and more exhausting himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had my shirt,” Arthur said.  “Let him borrow it at work yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon huffed.  “Yeah because you couldn’t have worn any old red shirt.  Merlin definitely had to drop it off for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stopped jogging.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon gracefully looped around and landed in front of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at?” Arthur asked him pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”  Leon winked.  “Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon ran to the edge of the field and immediately started talking to Merlin like they were the best of friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not Arthur’s fault Merlin decided to stay to watch.  It was Merlin’s for having no plans on his day off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur could see Merlin retelling the story of how the power went out to Leon.  Telling it wrong.  Merlin was miming someone swatting at their neck and screaming like a girl.  Leon was cackling like a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur kept running. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack.  </p><p>“Oh shit.”  Freya was not helping.  “What are you going to do?  He’s the boss.  You gotta make it good.”</p><p>Merlin glared at the piece of paper that had Arthur’s name on it.  </p><p>Secret Santa. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he groaned.  </p><p>Secret Santa was Evil.  Evil.  No one had enough money to get anything good and no one knew enough about each other to make the small things meaningful.  </p><p>“Why are we doing it so early this year?” Merlin moaned again.  </p><p>“Because everyone gets too busy and forgets,” Arthur suddenly said behind him.  </p><p>Freya laughed once and nodded.  “Too right.  Whelp.  Gotta go.”</p><p>“I’m coming,” Merlin said to her and stuffed the note in his pocket.  Their shift was starting in two minutes.</p><p>“I need to see you in my office,” Arthur said to Merlin.  “Clock in and come in.”</p><p>Merlin swallowed.   His palms were sweaty as he typed in his code on the computer.  There was no reason to be nervous.  Merlin had done nothing wrong.  Nothing he could remember.  He was not getting written up or fired.  Most likely.  </p><p>There was another reason for him to be nervous.  It had nothing to do with his work and everything to do with his self sabotaging mind.  Arthur was fit.  Any bloke with half a brain could see that.  Especially after watching him on that football field.  Powering up and down the pitch, yelling directions at his teammates, throwing balls in every direction.  </p><p>It was that night Merlin had his first sex dream about him.  </p><p>It came out of nowhere.  They were in that basement again only there were no spiders or creepy crawlies this time.  There was thunder and lightning and darkness but it was stimulating rather than terrifying.  Merlin’s heart was pounding and his mouth was gaping under Arthur’s palm but it was for a whole different reason than worrying about getting shot at. </p><p>There was no way Arthur knew about that sex dream.  No chance of it.  Freya did not even know.  Well, she knew he had a sex dream but he refused to tell her who it was about.  </p><p>Merlin was the employee here.  He could not afford to lose his job because of a sexual harassment claim.  His subconscious would need to get over it.  Arthur was his sort-of-friend and it was going to stay that way.  Boundaries. </p><p>Merlin’s cock still twitched as he opened the office door. </p><p>Arthur was not half undressed, waiting for Merlin behind his desk with the blinds closed like Merlin's brain automatically pictured.  He was standing by the computer with his back turned, his toned arse sticking out into the room. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>“What are you doing next week?”</p><p>Merlin’s heart pounded.  Arthur was the boss, he was not asking him on a date.  And when had Merlin decided a date was on the table anyway?  </p><p>“Um.  Nothing.  Working.”</p><p>“Wrong,” Arthur said.  He smiled and gestured Merlin over.  “You’re watching Max and Lola.”</p><p>“Your dogs are going to have abandonment issues,” Merlin teased.  “Where are you going?” </p><p>“Holiday.” Arthur said gruffly, moving the schedules around on the screen.  “My father has us take one at this time every year so we can be around to work overtime for the busy season.”</p><p>Merlin’s face pinched sympathetically.  “Will you be gone the whole week?”</p><p>Arthur nodded sharply and gestured for him to come closer.  “Six days in the Alps.  I’m not bringing the kids all that way.  Lola gets horribly motion sick.”</p><p>Merlin smirked at the slip up.  Arthur hated it when he accidentally called his dogs ‘kids’ in front of other people.  Merlin would let it go.  This time.  “You want me to bring them to my place?”</p><p>Arthur shook his head.  “You can stay at mine.  Bring Freddie over.  It’ll be easier.”</p><p>Merlin’s mouth twisted.  “Might be difficult to commute around my work schedule.  My car is still in the shop.  I’ve been carpooling with my neighbor.  I can see if someone will help-”</p><p>“No need.” Arthur held up a hand and pointed at the computer.  “You’re not working next week.”</p><p>Merlin squinted at the screen and back up at Arthur.  “Is that a full week off?”</p><p>Arthur nodded. </p><p>Merlin squinted harder at the orange color that indicated unavailability.   “A full week of <em> unpaid </em> time off?”</p><p>Arthur was clearly trying to hold back a smile.  </p><p>Merlin gaped.  “I don’t have that much PTO.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged.  “My father thought you should be compensated.  It is a work related expense.  In a way.  We’ll be paying you ourselves of course.  Nothing through the store.  Think of it like a holiday gift.”</p><p>Merlin felt like his jaw was about to fall off.  “A tax evasive paid week off?”</p><p>Arthur snorted.  “Do you want it or not?”</p><p>“Yes!” Merlin shouted.  “God, yes!  Fuck me!”</p><p>That was not exactly how his dream ended but it was what he woke shouting. </p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Arthur huffed unhappily from the driver’s seat.  “Are you listening?”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin sighed.  “Rawhide will kill, by-products are evil, chicken is inflammatory, and no getting them fat.  When the hell did you learn all this stuff anyway?”</p><p>They were on their way to the pet store to pick up emergency supplies.  If Arthur was going to be gone for an entire week and Merlin’s car was going to be in the shop, Arthur was going to get backup supplies in case of an emergency.  He could be snowed in or the plane could be down and he did not need his dogs starving because Merlin could not walk 25 pounds of dog food 10 miles. </p><p>“I care about my dogs, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin was smiling as he looked out the window.  “Your kids, you mean.” </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes.  Why did he think this was a good idea?  He could have hired someone.  </p><p>They picked up extra toys and chews and even found a new water conditioner for Freddie.  </p><p>Arthur made Merlin carry the dog food up the stairs.  He fended off the hounds and gave them a new chew toy each.  He turned to Merlin but Merlin was already speaking. </p><p>“Watch them to make sure they don’t choke.”  Merlin smiled.  “See, I listen.”</p><p>Arthur huffed.  He carefully pushed Freddie’s tank a little farther into the corner of his counter as Merlin pat Max’s belly.  “He has such a big tank.”</p><p>“It’s his travel size.”  Merlin pulled out Freddie’s dinner and gave it to him while Arthur pulled out the takeaway.  It was best to eat while the beasts were distracted. </p><p>For all that it was extremely awkward to work a shift together, it was strangely the opposite when sitting at the table with the television playing in the background.  </p><p>Merlin had the layout of Arthur’s place.  He had directions to the local vet and dog park.  He knew exactly where to go to pick up Arthur’s mail.  He had the keys and he knew the lock code.  All that was left was for Arthur to actually leave. </p><p>Arthur pet his kids goodbye and stood awkwardly in the doorway as he watched Merlin put away the dishes.  It felt unusually domestic.  It had been a long time since Arthur had a roomate.  He felt much less guilty at leaving his dogs.  Even if it was with Merlin. </p><p>“I’ll text you when we land,” Arthur said automatically. </p><p>“Don’t get lost in the airport,” Merlin teased.  </p><p>Arthur had told him it was <em> one </em> time and he was 14.  Arthur looked at his dogs and shook his head.  “If he gets too annoying you have my permission to eat him.”</p><p>“No,” Merlin cooed.  “You’d never eat me, would you?”  He crawled on the ground and Lola immediately started licking his face.  Betrayer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Home -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>Well… not home.  -A</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good to see the plane didn’t crash -M<br/>
</em>
  <em>Kids have eaten -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a miracle you’re able to text from their stomachs-A </em>
</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Merlin woke up to one dog at his face and one at his feet.  Again. </p><p>Arthur’s dogs somehow made his queen size bed feel like a twin. </p><p>Merlin stared at the light peeking in from the window and groaned.  His vacation was almost over.  He wanted nothing more than to shove his face back in the extra soft pillows and ignore everything else in the world so he could sleep.  Max and Lola already woke him at 6am for their morning walk and breakfast.  Merlin’s stomach could grumble away as long as he could sleep. </p><p>Sleeping in Arthur’s bed surrounded by the smell of him was not helping his dreaming problem.  The latest dream involved Arthur bending him over that leather couch while <em> Mock the Week </em> played in the background.  It was strangely always the same episode but never the same position in the dream.  </p><p>Merlin buried his head and rut against the mattress.  His erection was back.  </p><p>That was it.  He was going to have to quit his job.  There was no chance of him looking Arthur in the eyes during a shift ever again.  Let alone getting him a Secret Santa gift.  What, a cock ring or chocolates?  One was too romantic while the other was ridiculous.  Socks?  Was that enough to say <em> I fancy your body but would rather you did not acknowledge it since you seem to have no interest in me other than to be your house boy</em>? </p><p>House boy.  Merlin was having all sorts of fantasies about that. </p><p>Merlin flipped onto his back and smacked his neck into the pillow.  Lola grumped and hopped off the bed.  Max ran to take her spot and licked his face twice.  After it was decided that Merlin had not died in the middle of the night, Max went to go play with Lola and the tug-of-rope toy.  They were adorable with it but made so much noise bumping into furniture and play growling.  There was no chance of Merlin getting back to sleep. </p><p>Merlin stared at the ceiling.  His hand fell to his cock and he hissed.  Sixth day in a row of waking up in this state.  Too hard to think about leaving it be but too guilty to think about wanking in Arthur’s bed.  Five showers down, it appeared he had one more to go.  It was the cleanest he had ever been. </p><p>Merlin kicked the cotton sheet off his body and stretched.  What would really be the harm?  Merlin was going to wash these sheets for Arthur today anyway.  It was one measly wank.  If Arthur wanted to get off in his bed some time, Merlin would be alright with it.  </p><p>The image of Arthur lying naked and touching himself in Merlin's bed was the end of any moral negotiation. </p><p>Merlin kicked his boxers to his ankle and grabbed himself in hand.  His body flushed immediately and he groaned so loud he was sure the dogs would return any second.  He closed his eyes and breathed Arthur in.  The theme song for <em> Mock the Week </em> started playing in his head and he could honestly not be bothered.  He stroked himself roughly and already his muscles were trembling.  Precum leaked across his sensitive head and he hissed as he gathered it in his palm and easily pulled his pleasure down to his center.  His body ached as he picked up the pace.  He could feel the leather against his cheek and Arthur’s strong hands grabbing him around the middle.  He could hear Arthur’s breath panting across his back as he pounded into him.  The slap of skin on skin.  The moans.  Merlin whined and grabbed the sheets in his hands as he arched off the bed.  Cum streamed into the air and splattered messily across his thighs and dribbled all over the clean white sheets.  </p><p>Merlin’s entire body collapsed and he panted as if he had run a marathon.  He lazily used his boxers to clean himself off and tossed them to his feet.  He would throw those in with the laundry as well.  </p><p>A phone pinged.  Merlin groaned and thought he could probably ignore it until the motivation to move returned to him again but it was best he did not.  The car was supposed to be done today and if he missed the message there was no telling when he could pick it up. </p><p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p><p>Merlin smiled at his phone.  Then it sunk in. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>The front door opened.  Max and Lola started barking happily. </p><p>“Shit,” Merlin hissed again. </p><p>“Hey kids!” Arthur greeted.  “Did you miss me?”</p><p>Max panted.  Lola ran back and forth, eager to get Arthur to play. </p><p>Merlin dove for his boxers but they were so wet.  He tossed the sheets over himself and cursed once again.  He leaned over the edge of the bed and quickly grabbed another pair without looking.  He tossed them on himself while hiding under the sheet. </p><p>“Um-” Arthur's voice made Merlin freeze.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>Merlin pulled the sheet from his face.  His eyes were wide.  His face was red.  He squeaked.  “Nothing!  Just woke up!”</p><p>Arthur looked at the clock and then at him.  His eyes were wide and dark.  He licked his lips.  Probably tired and hungry from traveling.  “At 10am?”</p><p>Merlin quickly rubbed his hands on the sheets under him and held them both up.  “I’m on vacation!”</p><p>Arthur’s lips twitched.  “Well if you can get your sorry arse up, we can go to the dog park.  These two need some proper exercise.” </p><p>“Sure!” Merlin squeaked again. </p><p>Arthur’s head cocked to the side.  Max and Lola came sprinting in.  Lola rubbed against Arthur’s legs while Max jumped on the bed.  He immediately started sniffing the soiled sheets.  His nose honed in on Merlin’s crotch.  </p><p>“I’ll just finish getting dressed!” Merlin practically yelled. </p><p>Arthur nodded while looking at Merlin as if he had grown a third head.  </p><p>Max and Lola were very happy to have their dad back who would run around the park with them.  Merlin watched on, happy the fresh air gave him an excuse to look red in the face.  It took the entire trip there and the walk back before he felt his heart rate slow down. </p><p>Arthur took him to pick up his car and Merlin immediately brought Freddie back home so he could sulk in his own flat in peace.  </p><p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p><p>That would be about the time he realized he never cleaned the sheets. </p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Merlin fled out of Arthur’s apartment as if he had stolen something.  Arthur did check, just to be sure, but as he guessed, everything was where it belonged.  </p><p>Merlin really was a messy person.  He had even left his clothes in a pile.  His toothbrush and toothpaste were still at the sink.  All he seemed to remember was Freddie. </p><p>
  <em> You left your things here -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll come back for it! -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No need.  I’ll bring it to work tomorrow -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nope!-M<br/>
</em>
  <em>I‘ll come right back! -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Really, it’s fine. -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s fine!  I’m grabbing my keys -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We only just got your car back.  -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>Knowing you, you’ll crash it on your way here. -A<br/>
</em>
  <em> It’s no problem.  -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's really no problem.  I’m leaving now. -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Merlin. -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>I’m. Tired. -A<br/>
</em>
  <em> I want to sleep. -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>Do not come over -A</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be quick -M<br/>
</em>
  <em>I didn’t even change your sheets -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay. Home. -A </em>
</p><p>Arthur glared at his phone.  What was Merlin’s problem?  He was too jetlagged to deal with it.  Even if the flight was not that long, he wanted to spread out over his bed and nap. </p><p>Max beat him to the punch.  He was already trotting towards Arthur’s bedroom, Lola a step behind Arthur.  Arthur collapsed into his mattress with a groan.  Lola pounced up there with him and he turned his head to glare at her.  “Merlin let you sleep up here, didn’t he?”</p><p>Lola tilted her head and opened her mouth, mid-pant.  </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes and closed them.  He sighed deeply and moaned.  His pillow smelled like salt water taffy and lavender linen.  He inhaled again and burrowed his head into the pillow.  Something musky filled his lungs and he pressed his nose into the sheets.  </p><p>Merlin. </p><p>His bed smelled of Merlin. </p><p>It was Arthur’s shirt all over again.  The smell overwhelmed him at every angle.  It was as if Merlin were right there with him in that bed.  It was where he had slept for the past week.  Of course it would soak up his smells.  Merlin had meant to clean the sheets but had not.  Arthur’s eyes fluttered as he tried to remember why that was inconvenient.  He would yell at Merlin tomorrow. </p><p>Lola jumped from the bed and Arthur spread out his hands.  The spot she leapt from was warm.  Halfway to sleep already, Arthur could easily pretend Merlin had just gotten up to grab something and would return any moment.  </p><p>Arthur knew that was a bad thought to have but at the moment he could not remember why. </p><p>Max growled.  The two bumped into his dresser.  </p><p>“Kids-” Arthur groaned.  “Play tug-of-war later.”  </p><p>Lola growled back.  They bumped into the bed this time.  </p><p>Arthur huffed but pushed himself upright.  Instead of the purple and gold rope Max loved to yank, the two dogs had something small and green between their teeth. </p><p>Arthur immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed the item in his hand.  “Drop it,” he commanded.  Lola immediately let go.  Max wiggled his butt and took a step back.  Arthur stepped forward and raised his eyebrow.  Max slowly opened his jaw and waited for Arthur to take his new toy out before jumping back and running into the livingroom to find something else out of his toy basket.  </p><p>Arthur shook his head and lifted the green thing up.  It was a mostly intact pair of green boxer briefs.  They were a bit damp and one leg had a hole from someone’s k9 but they were otherwise alright.  Arthur turned them over and crinkled his nose.  They were a bit crusty.  How often did Merlin do his laundry?  </p><p>Despite the urge to throw them in the bin, Arthur tossed them together with the rest of Merlin’s clothes, muttering about picking up after him like a servant.  He tossed them all in his washer and searched the flat for anything else.  He found a damp towel but nothing more.  Arthur stepped into his bedroom with every intention of gathering the sheets together and throwing them in as well, but his washer was only so large.  Yes, it would have fit, but everything needed proper space to rinse out properly, or something.  It was important not to overfill.  The machine would become unbalanced.  Or something.   Arthur found no reason to strip his bed. </p><p>Once the washing machine was running, Arthur returned to his mattress face down.  He sighed another breath full of Merlin and ran his hands up and around his body.  He frowned when his fingers ran over a patch of something crusty and he squinted his eyes open.  He pushed his body around and glared at the crust on his perfectly pristine white sheets.  </p><p>Had Merlin been eating in his bed?!  It looked like he dumped a yogurt on its side and never cleaned it up.  That or ice cream.  Knowing Merlin, it was frozen yogurt.  Vegan frozen yogurt. </p><p>Arthur leaned over the stain and frowned.  There were a few splatters surrounding it.  He tried to pick at it with his nail and pieces flaked off.  </p><p>Merlin was going to be mopping the entire sales floor for this.  </p><p>Twice.</p><p>Arthur licked his finger and pressed into the fabric to rub it off.  It was coming off and if he grabbed a cloth and some water it would be gone.  He licked his finger again and grimaced at the saltiness.  Only Merlin would enjoy something as odd tasting as salty frozen yogurt.</p><p>Deciding that was a task that could wait, Arthur flopped onto his back and pushed his comforter over his head.  Merlin's scent overwhelmed him again and he frowned.  </p><p>Absolutely ridiculous. </p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Merlin was not hiding.  He was staring at the back of his work locker because… well he did not know why but there was probably a good reason.  It had nothing to do with the fact Arthur’s shift had ended and he was lollygagging getting his arse out of his office and back home. </p><p>“Uh, Merlin?” Freya was laughing at him.  “Have you found Narnia?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head but still did not take it out of his locker.  “I’m waiting.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“My death.”</p><p>“Ah.”  Freya opened her locker door, effectively creating a make-shift room for the two of them, blocking everyone else walking in or out.  “What foul crimes have caused your execution then?”</p><p>Merlin’s forehead thudded into the side of his locker.  He had been a teetering mess of anxiety all night.  There was no chance of hiding that from Freya.  He needed to tell someone or he would explode. </p><p>“So,” Merlin said.  </p><p>“So, Freya prompted.</p><p>Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and ground his temple into the cold metal.  “You know how I was looking after Arthur’s dogs all week.”</p><p>“Your paid week off?  Brag some more.”  Freya pinched his side.  “Did your sweetheart get you that deal?”</p><p>Merlin smiled for only a moment before he felt his face heating up with embarrassment.  </p><p>“Oh, Merls,” Freya laughed again.  “Your ears only turn that colour when you’ve done something properly stupefying.  What is it?”</p><p>“So he has this really, really nice bed.”</p><p>“You slept in his bed?” Freya smacked his shoulder.  “I bet you were dying all week.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean you’ve fancied him for ages and actually sleeping in the same bed he does must have killed you.”</p><p>Merlin’s jaw dropped.  “I have not fancied him for ages!”</p><p>Freya snorted and tossed some items into her locker, diving into her purse for some chapstick.  “Sure you haven’t.  No go on then.  You were sleeping in his bed.  What’d you do?  Wet the bed?”</p><p>Merlin’s eyes pinched.  “No.” </p><p>Frey’s mouth dropped.  She threw her chapstick in her locker and slammed her door shut.  She frantically and ecstatically whispered, “Did you have a wet dream?”</p><p>Merlin gripped his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.  “Not exactly.”</p><p>Freya smacked him yet again. </p><p>“You’re going to give me bruises you know!” Merlin shouted at her. </p><p>“You!” She yelled back and then instantly quieted.  “You came in Arthur’s bed?”</p><p>“You are enjoying this far too much.”</p><p>“Not as much as you did.”  She leaned over his shoulder to make sure they were alone and whispered.  “Did he catch you?”</p><p>“Almost,” Merlin groaned.  “I didn’t have time to- uh- you know-”</p><p>Freya sucked in a breath and practically jumped for joy.  “Merlin!  You dirty boy!”</p><p>Merlin felt another flush of hot blood flash over his face.  He was ready to pass out at any second.  “Freya,” he groaned.  </p><p>“Sorry,” she said, sounding anything but sorry.  “What do you think he did?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Merlin groaned.  “I haven’t heard from him.”</p><p>“You think he’ll fire you?”</p><p>“Fire Merlin?” Arthur's voice was suddenly behind them.  </p><p>The two jumped visibly.  </p><p>“What’s he done this time?” Arthur asked. </p><p>Freya laughed. </p><p>Merlin felt the world collapse as he slowly shut his locker door and spun around. </p><p>Arthur looked cross.  His arms were in front of him and he had the frown of a century.  </p><p>“Nothing?” Merlin said. </p><p>Arthur looked every bit like he did not believe him.  He held up an envelope and handed it to Merlin.  “I’ve been waiting to give you this.  The week off and pet sitting fees.”</p><p>Merlin took the envelope in hand, but his fingers were shaking the entire time.  </p><p>Arthur cocked his head to the side and did not let go.  “Do you feel alright?  You look a bit… red.”</p><p>Merlin swallowed thickly.  “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Merls always looks like that when he’s smitten, sir,” Freya added helpfully. </p><p>Arthur glanced at her and back at Merlin.  He promptly let go of the envelope.  </p><p>Merlin fell back into his locker. </p><p>“Get to work,” Arthur said sharply and walked toward the doors. </p><p>Merlin let out a breath and closed his eyes. </p><p>“He’s a man too, Merlin,” Freya said.  “I’m sure he understood.”  She pat his arm gently this time.  “Was that so bad?”</p><p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t accept this much money -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes you can -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s nearly double what I would get in a week -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You house sat and pet sat -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>Accept the money Merlin -A</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright -M<br/>
</em>
  <em>Thank you -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Next time don’t eat in my bed -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>Merls -A</em>
</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Merlin was smitten.  Good. </p><p>Arthur glared at the timesheets without really reading them.  </p><p>Arthur heard Freya making fun of Merlin on more than one occasion about his sweetheart or admirer but Arthur had always assumed it was because of the gifts Arthur had been leaving.  Not gifts.  Thank yous really.  A way to be even and nothing more.  Arthur simply hated owing people anything. </p><p>What if Freya meant something else?  If Merlin had a boyfriend or something?  A boyfriend that could have been over at Arthur’s flat without him knowing.  That was reason enough for him to text Merlin and ask. </p><p>
  <em> Do you have a boyfriend -A </em>
</p><p>There.  Simple enough a question.  Arthur had the right to know if Merlin was going to keep watching Max and Lola for him.  </p><p>He could <em> not </em>hit send. </p><p>Instead, the text was laid out, ready to go on his phone, while he spent time scouring timesheets to see if Merlin overlapped shifts with anyone over the past two weeks that could possibly be his boyfriend.  </p><p>No one fit the bill. They were either straight, in relationships already, or were far too old for Merlin. </p><p>Arthur supposed someone visiting could have been the culprit.  Deliveries made by warehouse workers were a possibility.  There were a few eligible bachelors in the warehouse.  Gwaine was first to come to mind.  </p><p>Before Arthur even knew what had happened, Leon was answering the phone.  </p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>“Leon,” Arthur said quickly.  “Who has been delivering the trucks to my store from warehouse?” </p><p>Leon’s sigh cracked through the phone.  “Do you know what time it is, Arthur?”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes and dared to look at the clock.  “It’s half past.”</p><p>“Half past eleven, Arthur.  Stop working and get some sleep.”</p><p>“I’m not working.”</p><p>“Oh?” Leon sounded far too victorious.</p><p>Arthur smacked his own forehead.  “I am.  I’m- One of your drivers is distracting my staff.”</p><p>“Are they now?” Leon’s smile was clear in his voice.  “Would this distracted staff happen to be your favorite?”</p><p>“Merlin is not my favorite,” Arthur hissed.  “I don’t play favorites.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Leon said.  There was no attempt at apologizing in his voice. </p><p>“Just keep your staff under control.”</p><p>Leon did not even try to hold back a chuckle.  “Of course.  Whatever you say.  Boss.”</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Merlin groaned when he saw the truck pulling up.  He had a big lunch that day and moving product was not high on his list of things to do while on a full stomach.  </p><p>“Merlin!” Gwaine greeted enthusiastically from behind his clipboard of paperwork.  </p><p>“Hi!” Merlin waved awkwardly.  Leon introduced Merlin to Gwaine after the football game a few weeks ago.  If Merlin remembered correctly, Gwaine talked up anyone on the field that would listen to him for more than thirty seconds.  This was the first time Merlin had seen him since but it was nice to know a friendly face in warehouse. </p><p>“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  Gwaine strutted over to him, not even pretending to hide the way he was looking at Merlin’s entire body.  “You somehow make that uniform work.”</p><p>Merlin could already feel his ears heating.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“No, thank <em> you</em>.” Gwaine actually winked at him. </p><p>Merlin smiled.  How could he not smile?  It had been ages since someone flirted with him.  Even if it was Gwaine who flirted with everyone and everything, it was still nice.  </p><p>“Where’s that royal arse at then?” Gwaine asked, looking around the back room. </p><p>Merlin joined him in searching.  “Who?”</p><p>“Arthur, of course!” Gwaine shouted happily.  “Who else would be a big enough arse?  Or have a big enough arse?” Gwaine leaned in, as if letting Merlin in on a secret.  “Have you seen the state of his?  I swear it makes up for his personality.”</p><p>“Um-” Merlin knew he was looking no different than a ripe tomato. </p><p>“But yours,” Gwaine stepped back to take an appreciative look at Merlin’s arse.  “Yours is fit enough to fit my affections.  If you know what I mean.”</p><p>Merlin snorted and laughed.  “As much as I enjoy the sexual harrasment money I’m going to make off you, can I sign for the shipment now?”</p><p>Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows and handed the pen and clipboard over.  “Only if you leave me your number.”</p><p>“Gwaine!” Arthur snapped. </p><p>Merlin felt himself jump yet again.  Arthur kept doing that!</p><p>Gwaine was perfectly fine.  “Arthur, my lord!  So good to see you!”</p><p>“I thought Leon talked to you about molesting my staff.”  </p><p>Arthur’s face even seemed a touch red now.  His pout was amped up to 14 and he looked ready to murder with the pen if it came to it.  Merlin wanted to crawl into the corner to make sure it was not him taking the tip to the eye.  </p><p>Gwaine cocked his head to the side and swished his flowing hair back.  “Yeah, he did mention something about that.” </p><p>Arthur’s jaw clenched so tight, his words were barely able to escape.  “Make yourself useful somewhere else, Merlin.”</p><p>“But-” Merlin looked between the two of them helplessly.  Surely this was a ruse or something.  They were mates on the same football team.  Merlin had seen the two of them roughhousing before.  It was all completely brotherly.  Had they had a fight?  “I just need to sign-”</p><p>“Now!”  Arthur barked.</p><p>Gwaine plucked the pen and clipboard from his hands.  He was enjoying this, if his cheshire grin was anything to go by.  “Better run along, Merlin.  Or you’ll end up in the warehouse with the rest of us misfit favorites.”</p><p>“Merlin!” Arthur yelled. </p><p>Merlin’s eyes widened and he quickly stepped away before Arthur decided to add the clipboard to his list of weapons.  </p><p>Misfit favorites?  </p><p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>
  <em> Do you have a boyfriend -A </em>
</p><p>Arthur stared at the <em> sent </em>message on his phone.  He had not meant to send that.  He really and truly had not meant to send it.  He had written and deleted it at least ten times.  He had meant to hit the delete button once again but his thumb slipped.  </p><p>Arthur stared in absolute horror as the dots appeared.</p><p>
  <em> No -M </em>
</p><p>Arthur sighed out the breath he had not realized he held.  The world seemed to burst back into existence as he sucked in another lungful of air.  His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his fingers shook as he rubbed his forehead. </p><p>Good.  No strangers in his house then.  That was good.</p><p>
  <em> Do you? -M<br/>
</em>
  <em>Have a girlfriend, I mean -M</em>
</p><p>The world collapsed back into black.  </p><p>This was fine.  Normal.  Employees talked about their relationship status all the time at work.  It was even professional, to check in every now and again.  A good manager knew the mental state of every one of their employees and relationships played a big part in that.  </p><p>Merlin was not his manager but a give and take was normal.  Perfectly normal. </p><p>
  <em> No -A<br/>
</em>
  <em>No boyfriend either -A</em>
</p><p>It was perfectly normal to specify as well.  Arthur had never dated a boy before but he did not want Merlin to think Arthur thought it was strange in any way.  He wanted his staff to know he was alright with anything.  Their anything, anyway. </p><p>
  <em> Both hopelessly single then -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gwaine seemed to want to fix that for you -A </em>
</p><p>Also perfectly normal to check up on an associate after they were harassed.  Gwaine really should have been written up for that language and if he did not apologize, that was exactly what Arthur was going to do. </p><p>
  <em> He’s not my boyfriend type -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is your type -A </em>
</p><p>Arthur glared at his phone.  The message was left on read.  No response. </p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>George called out last minute.  He texted Merlin and asked him to cover his shift.  Merlin was reliable like that.  It would be an easy shift.  George worked part time and only had a 4 hour.  Merlin had nothing to do that night.  As much as he loved Freddie, the apartment could get a bit lonely.  There was also the extra money.  All good reasons to accept.</p><p>Arthur would tell him to get a dog. </p><p>George said he would notify the shift manager. </p><p>Merlin walked in through the employee entrance and practically ran into Arthur as he sprinted to his locker.  There was traffic.  Even though he was doing George and the store a favor, the tardiness rules still applied.  </p><p>“Merlin?” Arthur looked positively gobsmacked at the sight of him.  </p><p>“Did George not tell you I was coming?” Merlin practically squeaked and ran right past Arthur before he could reply. </p><p>“You’re late!” Arthur yelled after him. </p><p>There were many layers to that squeak.  Immediately, Merlin’s face heated.  Merlin felt his phone vibrate as if it were still in his pocket and not already in his locker.   </p><p>Merlin had not expected to see Arthur anytime soon and he wanted more time to prepare.  He really and truly had read the message and had planned to respond.  That was, he had his phone open and re-read the conversation at least a hundred times over.  His phone screen was draining battery for over 3 hours before he fell asleep.  When he woke up it was clearly too late to respond without making it obvious that he over-thought the answer.  It would be weird!  </p><p>This was Freya’s fault. </p><p>Freya was the one who made him over-analyse things.  He swore he did not fancy Arthur.  But that did not line up with his blushes or his fantasies or his heart’s ability to start pounding like a drum calling the troops to arms.  </p><p>Maybe there was a tiny crush.  </p><p>That tiny crush made him a wrecking ball of nerves when it came to that text.  What did Arthur mean he had no boyfriend?  Was he bi?  Was that obvious?  Was he just being nice because he knew Merlin was gay?  Why did he care if Merlin was dating?  Why was he so offended at Gwaine’s flirting?  Was it just the HR nightmare?  Was it something more?</p><p>Was Merlin acting like a 13 year old girl?!</p><p>Merlin had a job and he did not need to check in with Arthur every second.  No breaks on a 4 hour meant he could keep himself busy the entire shift.  </p><p>Yes, he was avoiding Arthur.  Until he could come up with a better response than, <em> You, you’re my type </em>, he was going to continue.  Because no, Arthur was not his type on paper.  Probably.  Yes, there was the looks and the money was nice and Arthur could be nice sometimes and he was a laugh and he had a great laugh and yes, okay, yes.  Arthur was his type. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>Merlin had a crush on a teacher once.  He was 7.  That was normal.  Expected and accepted.</p><p>Crushes on bosses led to lawsuits and therapy.  </p><p>Merlin sucked in a breath and made it through his shift, only knocking into a wall once when he felt Arthur walk past and hid in a corner.  </p><p>At the end of his shift, Merlin let it all out in his car.  Safe and sound behind the steering wheel in the dark of night.  He screamed.  Then he awkwardly waved to a couple of concerned overnight workers prepping for their shift and slumped into the seat.  </p><p>
  <em> This is your fault -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, and I am so sorry - Freya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What have I done? -F </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like Arthur - M </em>
</p><p>Merlin stared at the text.  There it was.  In plain text.  </p><p><em> Do you like him or do you *like* him? -F<br/>
</em>She sent him a gif of heart eyes and he groaned.  </p><p>
  <em> I hate you -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love him! -F </em>
</p><p>A knock had Merlin jumping out of his skin.  He only yelped a little and glared at Arthur who had knuckles poised at his window.  </p><p>Merlin quickly shoved his phone into his lap, display down, and opened the door a crack.  “What?!” He had not meant to snap and immediately tried to recover.  “What happened?”</p><p>Arthur glared, first at Merlin and then at his phone.  “Why are you still here?”</p><p>Merlin looked around them.  The car park was clear of everyone’s cars but the overnights, him, and Arthur.  “Um.  Texting and driving is unsafe?”</p><p>“So your phone does work?” </p><p>Merlin’s mouth fell open, unable to respond. </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes back into his head and growled.  “Wrap it up, I want to go home.”</p><p>“Nothing is stopping you-” Merlin hissed back, gesturing around the car park.  It was dark but the street lamps were on.  Nothing was visibly preventing Arthur from leaving.  Merlin was not double parking him. </p><p>“I-” Arthur started and stopped.  “Never mind.  Good night, Merlin.”</p><p>Arthur stomped away before Merlin could reply.  </p><p>If Merlin knew better, which he really did not, he might have thought Arthur looked embarrassed.  </p><p>Arthur’s car started a second later and peeled out of the parking lot without sparing a second to pause near Merlin.  </p><p>Whelp.  There he went.  Prat.  </p><p>Why did Merlin have a crush on him again?</p><p>Merlin sighed at his phone and put it in the cupholder so he could start his car. </p><p>At least that had been the plan.  One turn of the key and his engine stalled. </p><p>“No,” he whispered to no one.  “No, no, no.” </p><p>The car was supposed to be fixed!  Merlin tried again and again but nothing was working.  He glared at his phone in betrayal but picked it up anyway.  He supposed he could go inside and get someone to jump him.  It would save him Arthur's triumphant look.  There would be arms crossing and eyebrows raising and Merlin was really not in the mood because he just knew he would wank off to that look later on.  </p><p>Either way he would need to call Arthur.  Merlin had a shift the next morning and he had no way to get to work because it was too late at night to contact his neighbor for a lift.  </p><p>Merlin hit his head against the steering wheel and thumbed through his contacts.  </p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Arthur’s phone started ringing.  His car was equipped with bluetooth and he pressed the button to answer without looking at who it was.  “Hello?”</p><p>“Arthur!  It’s Merlin.  We just saw each other.  Two minutes ago.”</p><p>Arthur bit back the grin that threatened to escape.  “Yes, Merlin?”</p><p>“My car won’t start.”</p><p>Arthur let the grin loose.  There was a reason he always waited until everyone drove off.  Merlin was very good at proving his point for him. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” Merlin said through the car speakers. </p><p>Arthur frowned at his dashboard and he threw on his blinkers to turn around.  “What look?”</p><p>“The look where you’re all smug.  You do the thing with the eyebrows and the shoulders.”</p><p>Arthur’s mouth fell open.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t,” Merlin teased.  “Anyway, I don’t know how I’ll make it to work tomorrow.  I may need to call in a favour to get my shift covered.  My neighbor-”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Arthur interrupted.  “You’re going to work.”</p><p>“But Arthur-”</p><p>“You have too much to do that a floater can’t cover.  You’re in a supervisor role, for God knows what reason.  You can’t miss your shift.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I’ll take you.”</p><p>There was silence on the line.  </p><p>Arthur could see the building and was nearly at the car park again. </p><p>“I live across the city,” Merlin began, seemingly lost in the English language and unable to find the words. </p><p>“I have a conference call in the morning,” Arthur said.  “I needed to drive in anyway.”  That was not true.  “You can stay at mine for the night and we’ll look at your car tomorrow.” </p><p>“Um.  Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>This was not normal.  </p><p>The entire car ride back to Arthur’s flat, Arthur could feel the awkward tension in the car.  </p><p>This was not normal!</p><p>Bosses did not offer their employees to stay at their flat for the night when their car broke down.  A lift home, sure, but to stay overnight and get a ride in the next morning?  That was unheard of.  That was the definition of an aneurysm delivered straight to his father’s brain if he ever found out.  It was on the list of things to never do.  </p><p>The same list as texting employees outside of work.  </p><p>Arthur attempted to break the silence by asking Merlin what was wrong with his car.  Merlin said he did not know because the people who fixed it only spoke in ‘car’ and it was a language he did not understand.  Arthur found himself saying the words that he would have his mechanic look into it this time to make sure Merlin would not get ripped off.  His mechanic was Lance who worked at warehouse.  Another co-worker.  Another unspoken rule broken.</p><p>This. Was.  Not.  Normal. </p><p>This was Leon’s fault.  His constant teasing about favorites and smiles and ‘boss’ mocking was getting to Arthur’s head.  </p><p>So what if Merlin was his friend?  They were work friends.  It happened.  That was fine. </p><p>Max and Lola were very excited by Merlin’s presence and Arthur was very happy to have them break the awkward tension, even though it meant Max licked it away.  At least he was licking Merlin’s face. </p><p>Merlin immediately crawled on the ground and let them both attack him from every angle.  They licked his arms and hair and jumped on his stomach.  Max even brought out some new toys to show Merlin before running off with Lola to demonstrate how they worked. </p><p>Merlin was laughing and smiling.  Any dismay at his car breaking down and needing a lift was gone.  The anxiety and stress seemed to instantly lift. </p><p>Merlin looked up at him with his hair all rumpled and his face red.  “What?”</p><p>Arthur suddenly realized he was smiling and frowned instead.  “Can you take them out?”</p><p>“Uh-” Merlin got up and adjusted his work polo.  “Sure.  Come on kids!”</p><p>Arthur shook his head as the two lined up for Merlin to strap on their harnesses and march out the door, leading Merlin instead of the other way around. </p><p>Arthur gripped his head in his hands and set up the couch.  Everything about this was ridiculous.  He needed to get a grip.  </p><p>Leon would not win here. </p><p>By the time Merlin came back, Arthur had his head back on his shoulders.  “You can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.  Your extra toothbrush is still here.  You can use my shower if you wish.”</p><p>Merlin looked over Arthur’s shoulder, to the shower in the master bathroom.  It was a very nice shower.  Arthur made sure of that when he had it installed.  </p><p>“You don’t have to sleep out here, Arthur.”  Merlin gestured to the couch.  He was gangly enough that he would no doubt be flopping off of it.  “I don’t mind sleeping out here.” </p><p>“I insist.  You can-”  Arthur turned to gesture at his bed but caught sight of the sheets.  The white sheets that he had yet to clean.  The white sheets Merlin had slept on when he had stayed over, which still had traces of that crusty stuff clinging to the surface.  “Sleep out here!”</p><p>“I won’t-”  Merlin paused, as if catching up to Arthur’s words and nodded.  “Sure.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head silently and started to make them both some tea.  Camomile.  That would definitely help Arthur sleep.  That was sure to fix it.  Sure. </p><p>Merlin was brushing his teeth after his shower when he walked out, a towel wrapped around his hips.  Arthur was staring, for no other reason than to see where Merlin was going to stain his carpet.  Merlin froze with the toothbrush mid swipe as Arthur handed him something to sleep in. </p><p>Arthur’s eyes traced Merlin’s stare to the bed.  The bed with the sheets. </p><p>There was no way for Merlin to know Arthur had not cleaned them.  They were perfectly fine sheets that could have been washed and used again.  There was no chance Merlin would know. </p><p>Arthur lied awake, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Leon started this problem.  He was going to have to handle it too.  </p><p>Arthur was going to fix this.  Whatever <em> this </em> was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin stared at his schedule.  He turned it upside down but the words did not change.  </p>
<p><em> Warehouse </em> </p>
<p>Merlin had never worked in the warehouse.  He was sure it had been a mistake until he got the call from Leon confirming Merlin knew where to go and that Lance would be picking him up.  Lance was a wonderful guy, and mechanic, and promised to take good care of his car.  Leon was very welcoming and seemed extremely happy to have Merlin on board. </p>
<p>Merlin had no clue what to make of it. </p>
<p>He had no clue about a lot of things.  </p>
<p>Lots of questions to be had but, really, who could he ask?  He could barely look Arthur in the eye. </p>
<p>Sleeping on that couch would have been fine but the camomile tea had not kicked in.  Merlin was staring at the ceiling half the night wondering why Arthur had not changed the sheets.  Arthur was a clean freak.  Merlin could zone in on the spot his cum had dried because it was imprinted on his memory.  It was still there.  Arthur must have noticed.  He really must have.  Didn’t he? </p>
<p>Maybe that was why Arthur was being so nice to him.  He was prepping him for his transfer to warehouse so that he could get rid of Merlin permanently.  Merlin messed up sometimes but it was never a fireable offense.  He had been warned about being late a time or two but usually made up for it in other ways.  He was a floor supervisor and was very good at his job so it was hard to believe there would be a good reason for Arthur transferring him.  Was it because he didn’t answer the text?  Did Arthur know about the cum?  Did he just put it together?  Did Arthur realize Merlin had a crush on him?  Was this his way of saying no?</p>
<p>Merlin needed another week off. </p>
<p>Lance gave him a tour of the warehouse and a safety spiel that everyone received on their first day.  He had Merlin sign off on the paperwork and explained what he would be doing that day.  It involved looking at lists of items to be sent out and packing up the deliveries for each store.  There were also rounds of inventory checks and date rotations.  Lance also described things involving the budget regulations, delivery schedules, truck rotations, and forklift maintenance.  Listening to Lance only made him more confused.  It all sounded far above his pay grade.  Was he getting demoted or promoted?  </p>
<p>Lance laughed at his confused expression and handed him a clipboard with the information for his first shipment.  “Don’t worry, Merlin.  We’ll start you out slow.  It’s all physical labor for the first two weeks.  We’ll put some meat on those bones.”</p>
<p>First two weeks?  How long would he be here?</p>
<p>“Hold on now!”  Gwaine’s now familiar voice piped up across the room.  “Not too much meat.”  He jogged towards Merlin and leered openly.  “He’s perfect as is.  The only meat I wanna see-”</p>
<p>“Gwaine,” Lance warned. </p>
<p>Gwaine held up his hands in mock surprise.  “What?  I’m a carnivore.”</p>
<p>Merlin could not help the chuckle.  “Afraid I’m vegetarian.” </p>
<p>Gwaine dropped his mouth in dramatic surprise.  “Vega- What?!  How are you a favorite when you’re a vegetarian?!”</p>
<p>There it was again.  Favorite.</p>
<p>Leon walked up to them a moment later.  “Lance, can you help El out on deck E?  Gwaine.  Stop harassing.  Get back to work.”</p>
<p>Lance said goodbye to Merlin and Gwaine seemed properly cowed for a moment.  Leon demanded full respect and it seemed he got it.  </p>
<p>“Merlin,” Leon greeted warmly.  “Sorry I did not have a chance to give you the tour.  Normally I would have more notice but Arthur really wanted you here fast.”  He paused long enough for Merlin to smile awkwardly before moving on.  “You don’t need that polo anymore as long as you have your badge.”  He handed Merlin a badge with his name on it.  “Percy is going to help you out this week.  Any questions and you can ask him.” </p>
<p>Merlin somehow felt more lost than when he walked in the door.  “Um, sir?”</p>
<p>“Merlin,” Leon warned.  “You know me.”</p>
<p>“Leon,” Merlin fixed.  He held up his hands, his badge, and his sanity.  “What am I doing here?”</p>
<p>Leon snorted.  “Did you not hear Gwaine?  You’re a favorite.”</p>
<p>Merlin was left to stand alone, dumbfounded expression plastered permanently on his face.  </p>
<p>Percy was nice enough to help explain.  </p>
<p>Their company was corrupt with nepotism.  That nepotism came from Arthur.  </p>
<p>Arthur was the supervisor of their region and had a hand in the hiring process at the stores and in the warehouse.  Because his involvement with warehouse was less direct and managed more directly through Leon, it created an HR safety blanket.  The fact that everyone in warehouse was either on Arthur’s football team, a friend of his, or both, was acceptable because technically he was not their boss.  </p>
<p>“Practice is on Monday,” Percy said amicably. </p>
<p>“But I don’t-”  Merlin trailed off in a huff as he watched the entire warehouse team clock out for the day.  “Play.”</p>
<p>Merlin stared at his phone for a long time, ignoring the messages staring him in the face, daring him to tell Arthur exactly what his type was.  He had the most confusing day of his life so far.  </p>
<p>That included the day he realized he was gay and that Pluto may not be a planet.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M<br/></em>
  <em>I don’t have to wear a polo -M</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yours were never clean anyway -A </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Merlin was at Arthur’s football practice.  </p>
<p>Arthur supposed he should have seen that coming.  </p>
<p>Merlin had been working in the warehouse for over a week. His car was fixed and he could return to Arthur’s store if he wanted. Arthur recognized his value to the store and would love to welcome him back.  Merlin had a way of uplifting the spirits of everyone surrounding him and making the work days fly by quickly.</p>
<p>Freya missed him. </p>
<p>According to Leon, Merlin had the same charming effect on the warehouse staff.  </p>
<p>“Audry?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Arthur remarked smartly. </p>
<p>“Floor supervisor replacement,” Leon explained patiently, grinning from ear to ear.  “As your replacement for Merlin.  Surely he wasn’t so exceptional that he can’t be replaced?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Merlin was not so exceptional.  He was a decent worker but often made mistakes.  It was tolerable but it did mean more work for Arthur.  “You really want him on your team that badly?”</p>
<p>Leon shrugged.  “I want Merlin a perfectly acceptable amount.  How much do you want him, boss?”</p>
<p>Leon ran off before Arthur could yell at him for insubordination. </p>
<p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pluto is a dwarf planet? -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Is that a question? -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes?  I don’t know and google isn’t helping -M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Merlin loved working warehouse.  </p>
<p>Working with his hands was a great way to pass the time and he loved the people he worked with.  He missed co-workers from the floor back at the store and some of the customers.  </p>
<p>Oh, and he missed Arthur.  A bit.  </p>
<p>It had been three weeks.  They had barely seen each other in person.  Merlin was now invited to football practice and games but Arthur had only been able to attend two of the practices.  </p>
<p>They texted every day.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Home- M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p>
<p>It was good for Merlin.  A chance to get over his little crush and get back on his feet with his dating life. </p>
<p>
  <em> I had a dream I was an octopus last night. -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why is it always fish with you? -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Excuse me?  FISH?! -M </em>
</p>
<p>The thing was, Merlin was not really dating.  He was not looking for it either.  Gwaine was the only one hitting on him and as much fun as it was to mess with Gwaine, they both knew it was never going to happen. </p>
<p>
  <em> Did you know Gwaine had a sixth toe? -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why would I care about Gwaine’s severed toe? -A </em>
</p>
<p>It was game day and Merlin was staring at his phone as he sat on the bleachers.  Gwen kept him company for a bit but she had to stretch with the others and warm up for goalie duty.  </p>
<p>Arthur showed up looking furious.  He was not dressed for the game, still in his work uniform, a hand in a bandage held tightly to his chest. </p>
<p>Merlin sprung to his feet and immediately started to fuss.  “What happened?!”</p>
<p>“George!” Arthur snapped at him.  “He dropped a light on my wrist.”</p>
<p>Nothing was broken but the rules said Arthur could not play, no matter what.  The referee confirmed it.  </p>
<p>“Here-” Arthur handed him his game shirt.  </p>
<p>“What’s this for?” Merlin asked. </p>
<p>“Put it on.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked at the shirt, at the field, and then back again.  “Oh no.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes.”</p>
<p>“Arthur, no.”</p>
<p>“Arthur, yes.”</p>
<p>“I can’t play!” Merlin whined.  “I’m rubbish!”</p>
<p>“Leon,” Arthur called.  The corner of his mouth was tilted up, as if he could get some sick joy from this after all.  “Get Merlin set at goal.  Gwen will be defense.  Try not to let them massacre us.”</p>
<p>Merlin shook his head adamantly as Leon informed the others.  “Arthur I really, really-”</p>
<p>“You’re going to stand in the goal and try and use those big ears of yours to block anything coming at you.”  Arthur smiled with thin lips and handed him the jersey.  </p>
<p>Merlin smelled like Arthur once again and it was torture.  The balls flying at his face was a part of the torture, as was the absolutely humilitating defeat he made their team suffer. </p>
<p>The other team members had saved him from being pummeled plenty of times but every time someone was close enough to take a shot, they made it.  All except for one that Merlin saved by bouncing it off his wrist like a volleyball.  That hurt.  </p>
<p>At the end of the game he and Arthur both had a hand clinging against their chest at the pub.  </p>
<p>Gwaine, starting to get drunk, pointed at the two of them.  “You two look like you’ve been masterbating to the thought of each other way too much.”</p>
<p>Merlin felt his face flame red. </p>
<p>Arthur looked ready to murder. </p>
<p>Gwaine fled. </p>
<p>Merlin and Arthur were left to nurse their wounds as everyone else started a round of darts. </p>
<p>“So…” Merlin started.  Text conversations were always so much easier.  There was no chance of getting distracted by Arthur’s stupid hair or smell.  “George getting fired?”</p>
<p>Arthur snorted and played with his pint.  “If only.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiled.  “How has it been over there?”</p>
<p>“Great,” Arthur replied shortly.  “We’re up for the year.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”  Merlin never really cared about the numbers.  “Am I… moved to warehouse permanently?”</p>
<p>“Why?  Do you not like it there?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Merlin said quickly.  “Everyone is great.  Leon, Lance, Percy, Gwen, Gwaine-”</p>
<p>“Gwaine.”  Arthur sneered.  </p>
<p>“He’s great,” Merlin said shortly.  “Once you get past the sex monster.”</p>
<p>“Who is the sex monster?” A female voice interrupted.</p>
<p>Merlin jumped.  “Freya!”</p>
<p>“That’s me!” Freya laughed and sat next to the two of them.  She stared at their bandaged and iced hands, the shirt on Merlin’s body, and back at the two of them.  “Is this a weird sex accident?”</p>
<p>“No!” They both yelled too loudly.  </p>
<p>“Aha.”  Freya smirked at the two of them and pulled out her phone.  “Before our movie, I need a coffee, Merls.  What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Iced black coffee with a carmel twist and a shot of oat milk.”  Arthur and Merlin replied at the same time. </p>
<p>Merlin stared at Arthur with his mouth open. </p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Freya chuckled, her eyes glued to Arthur.  “You two need to not do that.”</p>
<p>“You get the same thing every time,” Arthur huffed.  “Not exactly a mystery.”</p>
<p>Freya nodded and her smile crawled up the corner of her face.  </p>
<p>Merlin knew that smile.  That smile was an evil smile.  That smile was no good.  That smile meant Merlin was going to regret being her friend in the next five seconds. </p>
<p>“Freya-” he started. </p>
<p>“And what do you want?” Freya asked Arthur.  “For coffee?”</p>
<p>Arthur nearly spit up a swallow of beer.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Freya chirped.  “You’re coming with us.  Coffee.  Movie.  Merlin almost never burns the popcorn-”</p>
<p>“Freya-” Merlin whispered. </p>
<p>Freya ignored him.  “And we add cheese to it.  So good.”</p>
<p>“Freya-” Merlin said again. </p>
<p>“What?” She feigned ignorance.  “He’s wounded.  We owe him a movie and cheesy popcorn.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Arthur said, “But-”</p>
<p>“But nothing.”  Freya turned her phone to Arthur and pointed.  “Pick a coffee.”</p>
<p>Arthur was smart enough to know when he was defeated. </p>
<p>
  <em> Admire an admirer Merls? -F </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Arthur found himself in Merlin’s flat.  Freya had made a pitiful excuse to leave during a feigned phone call while she chose the movie.  She reminded Arthur of Morgana and he was not sure that was a good thing. </p>
<p>The movie was some kind of teenage romcom about a boy named Strange or something.  Arthur had not been paying attention.  He was too busy trying to will Merlin’s bed to swallow him whole. </p>
<p>Merlin's flat was small but cozy.  There were pictures all over the walls.  His mother had baked him cookies and they were in an actual jar on his counter.  Arthur did not know people actually did that. It was a studio so there was no real living room.  Merlin had no couch.  He had a desk he would watch telly on and when guests were over he would flip his computer around and watch with them from the bed. </p>
<p>That was how Arthur found himself with a back against the wall, thigh against the pillows, and a leg nearly brushing Merlin's. </p>
<p>The awkwardness was to be fully blamed on Leon.  After all, Leon and Arthur had watched plenty of movies together and it had never been awkward.  It was awkward now because Arthur excused himself and Merlin at the pub and Leon had smiled and said, “Have a nice date, boss.”</p>
<p>It was not a date.  This was Merlin.  This was a movie.  With popcorn.  That had cheese on it.</p>
<p>Merlin looked as well off as him and he had no right.  Leon had said nothing to him. But if Arthur suddenly said they could relax because this was not a date then he would need to explain why and they could <em> not </em>be having that conversation.</p>
<p>Some boys were nearly kissing on the screen and that did not help anything. </p>
<p>“Where’s Freddie?” Arthur asked suddenly, completely ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be silent. </p>
<p>“Over here!” Merlin practically leapt from the bed and to the opposite side of the room where Arthur could see Freddie swimming happily in his extremely large aquarium.  It was too big to miss and Merlin must have known Arthur could see it. </p>
<p>Arthur jumped up to follow him and searched with Merlin for the blue buggar.  He was swimming around in between some green things.  Arthur was nearly hypnotized by his fishy movements.  He never understood a fish as a pet but he supposed there was a calming effect to be had. When he looked up it was to see Merlin completely fixated on him and not the fish.</p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes bugged out. </p>
<p>Arthur felt his face heat.  “There’s no castle.”</p>
<p>“What?” Merlin squeaked. </p>
<p>Arthur pointed to the aquarium.  “You don’t have a castle.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  No.  No I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Every fish has a castle.”</p>
<p>Merlin's returning smile was soft and it lit up his eyes.  “Freddie used to have a pirate ship but that broke in our last move.  He likes the greenery.  It’s like a forest for him to get lost in.”</p>
<p>Arthur hummed as he watched Freddie return to the forest.  “What does he eat, anyway?”</p>
<p>Merlin was very eager to explain everything beta fish to Arthur.  Arthur was surprised to learn he was actually interested in hearing it.  By the time their conversation had ended, the popcorn was gone and the movie had long ended.  It was close to midnight when Arthur realized he needed to drive home.  </p>
<p>“Let me know when you get home,” Merlin said around a yawn. </p>
<p>“Always do,” Arthur said automatically.  He froze as soon as the words left his lips. </p>
<p>Merlin stared at him with wide eyes. </p>
<p>They had never talked about that out loud before.  </p>
<p>Arthur opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and walked out the door.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>It was the day of Secret Santas.  Merlin made a special trip out to the store to celebrate, now that he was apparently a part of the warehouse team.  It would also be a great time for him to clean out his locker and move his photos and magnets to his warehouse locker instead.  After all, how could he start the workday off without a cat telling him to hang in there?</p>
<p>Merlin held his gift in his arms anxiously and practically threw it at the tree.  He was still questioning himself.  It could be funny.  It could not.  It made him feel simultaneously better and worse for the thought of it.  </p>
<p>Merlin checked his phone as he waited in the break room.  He greeted everyone already, explained his wrapped wrist was due to him playing sport -yes, actual sports- and wished them all a happy holiday.  He wanted to see where the hell Arthur was.  They would not start without him and Merlin was dying to get it over with.  Arthur was also the one bringing the food. </p>
<p>Freya jumped up next to him and added her gift to the pile.  “Hey, Merls.  Where’s Arthur?”</p>
<p>“How am I to know?” Merlin asked reflexively. </p>
<p>Freya seemed unperturbed.  “Cus he’s your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Merlin’s face turned a deep shade of crimson.  He could feel it all the way in his ears.  “He is not my boyfriend!”</p>
<p>“Really?” Freya’s smirk was back.  “Because you’ve slept over at his and rode to work with him the next day.”</p>
<p>“That was because my car broke down, not a one night stand!”</p>
<p>“You’ve been on dates with him-”</p>
<p>“You invited him to movie night and abandoned me-”</p>
<p>“And you’re texting him right now.”</p>
<p>Merlin shoved his phone back in his pocket.  “He is not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Freya only wiggled her brows.  </p>
<p>Arthur walked in with the food and drinks a moment later, the warehouse crew directly behind him.  Everyone dove in without waiting for any instruction.  Merlin smirked.  That was bound to give Arthur a heart attack. </p>
<p>Merlin greeted the warehouse workers and introduced them to the people he knew from the store.  Gwaine made sure to do his round of flirting while carrying mistletoe around in his mouth.  He tried to make a move on Merlin, as per usual, but only got a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh, Merlin!” Gwaine pretended to swoon.  “I shall never wash this cheek.”</p>
<p>Merlin laughed.  “You are disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gwaine winked and moved his attention to Freya.  “And you, fine young lass, would you care to bestow my other cheek?”</p>
<p>“And ruin the chance for perfect symmetry?  Never!”  She shoved Merlin with her shoulder, not even looking at him, eyes across the room.  “Merlin, kiss him again.”</p>
<p>“What?” Merlin laughed at her too.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Freya nudged him. </p>
<p>Gwaine presented his other cheek gravely, as if it were the most important honor of his life.  </p>
<p>Merlin rolled his eyes at their teasing but leaned in to do as asked.</p>
<p>The announcement for presents was made quite sharply by Arthur that very second.  </p>
<p>Merlin pulled his lips away before they could hit Gwaine’s other cheek.</p>
<p>Arthur was nowhere to be seen but his gift was missing from under the tree.  </p>
<p>Merlin found his easily enough.  He opened it right then and there and found someone had gifted him chocolates and a solar powered dancing fish.  Maybe he did speak about his fish too much. </p>
<p>Freya got about the same.  Chocolates and some wine. </p>
<p>The party was winding down.  Merlin pulled out his bag and went to his old locker.  He opened it up and froze.  Another gift waited for him inside.  It was a large castle meant for Freddie.  It had a green and red bow dangling from the top but no note. </p>
<p>Freya leaned against her own locker and stared at him, her eyebrow raising.  “Tell me again he’s not your boyfriend.”  She slapped his shoulder.  “I still want to know about that polyamory by the way.  Too good to pass up.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -A<br/></em>
  <em>Thanks for the bed sheets -A<br/></em>
  <em> I’ve always wanted to sleep on Captain America’s face. -A </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M</em><br/>
  <em>Freddie says thanks for the castle -M<br/></em>
  <em> He thinks it goes very well with his forest -M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Arthur stared at his texts from the night before.  How much had he drank?  He remembered seeing Gwaine flop around with that mistletoe and Merlin’s crooning over him and it was just too much.  It made him angry and he did not know why and he needed to go home. </p>
<p>Sleep on Captain America’s face?  Why did he text that?!</p>
<p>Arthur was never going to live this down.  He was sure this would be it.  Merlin was going to show someone at warehouse and Arthur was never going to hear the end of it.  All respect for him would be lost. </p>
<p>Leon walked into his office exactly on time for their holiday conference call.  “How’s your wrist?”</p>
<p>Arthur held up his wrapped arm and frowned.  “Another few days and I’ll be fine.  I’m playing this weekend.”</p>
<p>Leon smiled at him, expecting nothing less.  “Merlin still coming?”</p>
<p>Arthur chuckled.  Merlin had tried his best and that was all Arthur asked of him.  At least he had been an encouraging cheerleader at the back of the pitch.  They had Will to thank for that.  “Not to play, if he can help it.  I’ll see about some pompoms though.” </p>
<p>Leon laughed outright, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. </p>
<p>Arthur glared at him.  </p>
<p>They were finally moving past this.  Merlin was at warehouse.  The holiday party went fine.  Things were back to normal.  What was Leon doing now? </p>
<p>Leon sighed and leaned against Arthur’s desk.  “Do you remember Merlin’s birthday?”</p>
<p>Arthur frowned.  “It was a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Leon nodded.  “That boy brought you leftovers from his birthday dinner and worked off the books to make sure you took a proper break.”  He pointed at Arthur and smiled.  “You told me that.”</p>
<p>Arthur’s frown deepened.  “I remember.”</p>
<p>“He’s a good kid,” Leon said. </p>
<p>Arthur could honestly say he did not expect that and did not quite know how to respond.  “What are you getting at?”</p>
<p>“The kid nearly broke his wrist trying to impress you.”  Leon clapped a hand on his shoulder.  “Try to make sure nothing else gets broken.”</p>
<p>The call started. </p>
<p>Arthur should have been paying more attention and he was glad for the notes to follow.  Merlin would not be breaking anything else because he would not be playing football.  </p>
<p>Arthur had a sinking feeling that was not what Leon was talking about.  </p>
<p>Captain America sheets were somehow very comfortable.  Arthur was going to text Merlin about it and to let him know he was home but he could not type it out.  He ended up staring at a blank screen.  His reflection looked unhappy.  </p>
<p>They were past this.  Texting Merlin was the new normal.  They were friends.  Arthur was barely his boss now so it was fine.  </p>
<p>Why did it not feel fine?</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You alright? -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Not out hunting again are you -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hope you’re alright -M </em>
</p>
<p>~~^.^~~</p>
<p>Everyone’s comments.  Arthur concluded that was what made him feel confused.  They were implying the friendship, the strong friendship, the best friendship, that had developed between Merlin and himself was shrouding a mysterious hidden relationship. The dating comments, the admirer implications, the mutual masterbation jokes were all way out of line.  </p>
<p>It was lunacy. </p>
<p>Arthur was Merlin’s boss, for one.  Two, Merlin was smitten, Freya had said so.  Three, Arthur was... not interested?  </p>
<p>Leon came over as soon as Arthur called.  They were at his table, eating the takeaway Leon picked up and ignoring the begging faces of dogs. </p>
<p>“I’m not dating him,” Arthur announced suddenly. </p>
<p>Leon looked up at him.  His face was blank.  </p>
<p>“That is what you were trying to tell me,” Arthur went on.  “You think Merlin has a crush on me and I’m leading him on.”</p>
<p>Leon continued to stare and waved for him to go on.  </p>
<p>“I’m not!” Arthur exclaimed a little too loudly.  “Merlin knows that.  I’m his boss.  Also, he fancies someone.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Leon asked simply.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Arthur admitted.  </p>
<p>With all of his points laid out, Arthur sat back in his chair and waited for Leon to admit he was wrong.  It was all so obvious.  </p>
<p>Leon nodded at him, slowly chewing his food.  It took him a long time to speak.  “Have you ever thought about kissing Merlin?”</p>
<p>Arthur nearly choked on his next bite of food and had to spit it back out.  “What?!  No!”</p>
<p>Leon regarded him calmly.  “Do it now.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Picture kissing Merlin.”  Leon sat back in his own chair and waved a hand to push him along.  “Go on.”</p>
<p>Of course, when told to imagine something the very first thing Arthur did was imagine it.  Merlin in his apartment surrounded by dinner and dog treats, lounging on his leather couch watching the telly.  Leaning over the back to grab him by the ginormous ear.  Slide his thumb over those chipmunk cheeks.  Press their mouths together and feel that ridiculous smile against his lips.</p>
<p>Leon chuckled.  “You always look like that when you look at him.”</p>
<p>“What are-”</p>
<p>Leon held up a hand kindly.  “Arthur.  That look you just had was not disgust.  People are meant to be with people.  Sometimes we’re surprised by the people we end up with but at the end of the day, a person is a person.  Do you know who told me that?”</p>
<p>Arthur was fairly certain he had said a lot of the words when talking to Leon about the archaic memo HR had sent regarding workplace acceptance. </p>
<p>“You did,” Leon confirmed.  “And, in the wise words of Gwaine, different parts, same parts, we all feel emotionally and physically.  Why does it matter how we end up there?”</p>
<p>Arthur let the silence of the room engulf him.  “No one has ever used the words wise and Gwaine in the same sentence.”</p>
<p>Leon chuckled and quickly scooped up his trash and put it in the bin.  “You have to make the decision.”  Leon grabbed his keys and headed for the door but could not resist one final word.  “Boss.”</p>
<p>Arthur laid on top of Captain America’s shield and stared at his ceiling.  Leon’s words were rattling in his brain and there was nothing to turn off the noise.  His mind lingered on that kiss again.  </p>
<p>Max or Lola would probably interrupt when no one paid enough attention to them. Arthur would yank Merlin into the bedroom and shut the door.  Press him into the bed.  Merlin would make some inane comment about a threesome with the Captain.  Arthur would tell him to shut up.  Merlin would shut up with his mouth working its way over his-</p>
<p>Arthur’s eyes rounded as he suddenly realized just how far he let his imagination roam.  His cock twitched painfully.  He slapped a hand over his erection and squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
<p>Merlin was back.  His tongue was working his way around Arthur’s head in tantalizing circles-</p>
<p>Arthur groaned and quickly slipped his hand down his trousers to yank the images from his mind.  </p>
<p>Two strokes in and Merlin’s lips rolled.  His eyes locked, wide and dark, as he slid down Arthur’s spit slick shaft. </p>
<p>Arthur came with a yelp. </p>
<p>Two strokes.  </p>
<p>It took two strokes!</p>
<p>Arthur’s phone buzzed.  </p>
<p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p>
<p>Arthur smiled.  </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin and the fellow favorites were hanging around outside the warehouse to get ready to go to the pub.  Arthur was going to meet them there.  </p><p>Leon had to let Merlin know because Arthur stopped texting Merlin for some reason.  </p><p>Merlin was nursing a pint at the table while watching the others play darts again.</p><p>“How’s the wrist?” Leon sat down next to him. </p><p>“Better,” Merlin nodded.  “I’m just awful at darts.”</p><p>Leon laughed good naturedly and took a drink.  He sighed loudly and turned to Merlin with far more intensity than the pub dictated.  “Give him time.”</p><p>Merlin looked at the bartender, over at Leon, and down at his drink.   “Um.  Who?”</p><p>“Arthur.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Merlin clicked his phone on.  “He’s not really late.”</p><p>Leon chuckled.  “Not what I meant.” </p><p>Merlin’s phone started ringing, saving him trying to suss out how much Leon had to drink.  It was his complex.  Apparently pipes did burst.  The fact his flat was so cheap had to do with how old it was.  Burst pipes meant absolute disaster.  There was no power, no water, and mold everywhere!  He had a month left on his lease and there was no guarantee the problem would be solved in four weeks.  They were asking him to vacate for at least two weeks to get the construction under way.  He had the weekend to pack and move to his hotel room.  They let him know Freddie was unharmed.</p><p>Freddie hated hotel rooms.  </p><p>Merlin was on his way, accepting the consolations of his mates, when Arthur walked in the door. </p><p>“Merlin?!” Arthur was the one to squeal now. </p><p>Merlin shoved his jacket on and shook his head.  “You really need to see a doctor, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur squinted at him.  “My wrist is better.”</p><p>“No, about puberty.  You really should have hit it by now.”  Merlin would have loved to revel in the scoff and smile Arthur let loose but he threw a fiver down and scooped up his keys.  </p><p>Arthur seemed to catch up to him.  “You’re leaving?”</p><p>“Yup!” Merlin snapped unhappily.  To make up for it he added, “I’ll text you.  Bye guys!”</p><p>Merlin took too long apparently.  He never did text Arthur to let him know he was home. </p><p>It did not feel like home.  Water was seeping from the ceiling and parts of the walls and he had no clue if his renters insurance would cover his laptop or if the battery had simply died.   Arthur would not have texted him back anyway.  Or so he thought. </p><p>
  <em> You’re not staying in a hotel for a month -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The water is up to my knees -M<br/></em>
  <em>Can’t stay here -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re staying with me -A<br/></em>
  <em>No arguments -A<br/></em>
  <em> Bring the cookie jar -A </em>
</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p> </p><p>Having a flatmate was nice.  </p><p>Max and Lola were almost never alone for very long.  </p><p>Dinners were spent talking and eating rather than looking over invoices. </p><p>Merlin was an absolute mess but usually cleaned up after himself. </p><p>Arthur converted a part of his office into a space for an inflatable mattress. </p><p>It would have been nice, if it were not for Leon. </p><p>“How is domestic life treating you?” Leon asked. </p><p>Stupid Leon and his stupid suggestions about stupid daydreams.  </p><p>Every time Merlin sat on his couch, Arthur’s mind would wander to that fantasy kiss.  Every night Arthur laid in his bed he would imagine the blow job that followed.  </p><p>The night they made cheesey popcorn and watched movies was the worst.  Merlin licked his fingers.  </p><p>A lot.  </p><p>It was just getting to the point of unbearable when Max attacked. </p><p>To be fair, it wasn't Max's fault.  Merlin let the dogs sleep with him and the dogs did not know the difference between a regular mattress and an air one.  Max was due for a nail trim. </p><p>Merlin was also the one who flailed and spilled juice all over his sheets.  </p><p>Not Lola.  Lola was perfect. </p><p>Merlin woke Arthur up at 3am when the oaf was rummaging in his closet.  </p><p>“Wha’ hell’r you doin’?” Arthur slurred. </p><p>“Blanket. Couch.  Cold.”  Merlin glared at Max and pointed.  “Evil.”</p><p>Arthur groaned and smacked his forearm over his eyes.  “In wash.”</p><p>Merlin smacked his head on the closest door and moaned dramatically.  “Noooo.  Coooold.”</p><p>Arthur grunted and shifted his body sideways, slapping the bed beneath him.  “Sleep.  Work in morning.”</p><p>The complaints, insults, and moaning did not come.  Even Merlin was too tired.  He flopped onto the bed and rolled under the sheets, immediately falling back asleep. </p><p>Arthur closed his eyes, glaring one open when Lola jumped onto the bed, soon followed by Max.  He ignored them all.  </p><p>Arthur woke up surrounded by space heaters.  Max was by his feet, Lola was pushing him to the middle of the bed, and Merlin was pressed flush against his back, clinging to him like a warm Koala bear.  </p><p>Kicking Merlin in the shin, he reminded him, “Work.”</p><p>Merlin groaned something that sounded like ‘no’ and curled against Arthur tighter. </p><p>The thoughts were back.  The traterious thoughts that had him rolling his hips forward on nothing.  </p><p>“Max and Lola need walking,” Arthur growled. </p><p>Merlin smacked his forehead against Arthur’s spine multiple times.  “They’re your kids.”</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin gave one last pitiful moan and rolled out of bed in a flash.  “Maxie, Lolli, your father hates you so daddy Merlin is going to take you outside now.”</p><p>Arthur blindly threw a pillow in Merlin’s direction. </p><p>When the fog of the morning left him, Arthur still found himself in a daze.  Merlin had slept in his bed.  That happened.  For about three hours they were in the bed zone.  Tonight, the sheets would be clean and that would never happen again.  Arthur found himself thinking of ways to prolong the inevitable.  Maybe he could throw out his couch. </p><p>No.  It was not fair to Merlin.  His lease would be up in a fortnight.  He was already on the apartment search.  No need to kick him out faster with creepy, unwarranted, unwanted advances from someone who was still his boss.  </p><p>“Hey, Arthur,” Freya greeted kindly, ripping him from his pitiful stupor.  </p><p>“Freya,” he greeted.  He rearranged some papers on his desk to appear as though he were not moping at a blank computer screen.  “Come in.” </p><p>Freya held out the iPad and spun it towards him.  “Trucks are in.  You wanted to check the holiday buys?”</p><p>Arthur nodded shortly and rubbed at his aching eyes, accepting the device.  “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Freya lingered opposite his desk for a moment before plopping down.  “How’s Merlin?”</p><p>Arthur felt his face heat despite himself.  “Fine, I suppose.  You should come over sometime.  Have a movie night.” </p><p>He sounded like a husband.  God.</p><p>“Did his snoring keep you up?”</p><p>“He doesn’t snore.”</p><p>“Huh,” Freya said, far too cheerfully.   </p><p>Her smirk went straight to his gut.  His face flushed again. </p><p>Freya shrugged noncommittally.  “I’ll be sure to let his boyfriend know.”</p><p>Arthur immediately felt his entire world go cold.  He nearly dropped the iPad to the ground and only just caught his mouth from falling open like a proper idiot.  “Boyfriend?  He has a boyfriend?”</p><p>Why did Merlin not tell him?  When did it even happen?  They just talked about this.  Merlin was dealing with the complex most of the time and Arthur never saw him leave the flat.  When did he have time to talk someone up?  Did he download an app?  That was so unsafe! </p><p>Freya sighed loudly and held up her hands.  “Not yet.  He won’t get a move on.”</p><p>Oh.  Right.  Merlin’s crush. </p><p>Freya rocked her head to the side.  “There was this boy who was buying him stuff while he was here.  Coffee, lunch, that sort of thing.  Even bought his fish a castle for the holidays.  Gave it to him really early too.  No idea what that was about.”</p><p>Arthur’s face crumpled.  </p><p>“Well,” Freya continued.  “Merlin was so smitten with this admirer of his that he refused to tell even me who it was!  Still won’t.  Probably thinks I’ll meddle.  Guess I do do that sometimes.  I just want my Merls to be happy.  Don’t you?”</p><p>Arthur watched her get up and leave the office but he failed to prevent looking like that proper idiot.  </p><p>“Whelp,” Freya waved from the door.  “Have a good night.” She winked.  “Boss.”</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Leon pretended not to notice the volleyball game the warehouse team was having until after the final point was scored.  As a way to say thank you, Merlin stayed late to clean up the office.  </p><p>“How’s Arthur?” Leon asked out of the blue. </p><p>Merlin shrugged and picked up the last of the recyclables to bring out to the bin.  “Fine.  Grumpy.  His dogs are loveable nightmares that know how to cause a headache.”</p><p>Leon chuckled at that and grabbed the rubbish to take out to the bin with him.  “Ah.  I only ask because he can be quite the nightmare himself when he’s off pining.”</p><p>The day was beautiful.  Merlin squinted up at the sun and then at Leon.  “Pining?  Don’t you mean brooding?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Leon shook his head.  “His pining is much worse, my friend.”</p><p>Merlin snorted.  “He’s not pining.”  He paused and threw his stuff in the bin.  “At least not for anything more than another cookie.  I swear he ate all my biscuits and then some.  It’s a miracle he’s not fat.”</p><p>Leon sighed dramatically.  “Pining he is.  He is smitten.”</p><p>“Smitten,” Merlin repeated dumbly as Leon threw out the rubbish.  “Arthur?  Arthur Pendragon, Arthur?”</p><p>Leon nodded slowly.  “Oh yes.  Good as told me himself.  All that staring out into space, fantasizing.  It’s a wonder he’s still able to function.  He won’t tell me who it is, but I can tell he has it bad.  All he’s let it slip that he is a coworker.”</p><p>Merlin’s mind faltered and so did his step.  “He?”</p><p>Leon waved and walked towards his car without turning around.  “Have a good night.  Merls.”</p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>Arthur went to text Merlin he was home the minute Merlin walked in the door.  There was an awkward moment where the two looked at each other, both frozen as if caught doing something guilty. </p><p>“Hey,” Arthur grunted the same time Merlin squeaked, “Hi!”</p><p>Merlin cooked dinner.  </p><p>Arthur was in the living room, pretending to be anywhere else, but found himself constantly sneaking glances at Merlin and wondering about what Freya said. </p><p>“What?” Merlin snapped at one point.  “Why are you staring into space?”</p><p>Arthur shook his head.  “I’m not!”</p><p>“Well you look like a dollophead!”  Merlin blew a raspberry and started talking to the kids in an over excited tone of voice.  “Doesn’t he Lollie?  Don’t you just want to eat his face off?  Go on.  Get him.  Eat him!  Eat his face off!”</p><p>Lola wagged her tail and barked but did not eat his face off. </p><p>Dinner was tense and quiet.  Arthur found himself staring again and Merlin kept giving him worried looks.  They were on the couch and were supposed to be watching <em> Mock the Week </em> but neither one were really paying attention. </p><p>Things were awkward and this time it was Freya’s fault.  </p><p>Arthur sighed, turned to lean against the arm rest, and pulled out his phone.  </p><p>
  <em> You know it was me who got Freddie his castle -A </em>
</p><p>Merlin looked down at his phone and frowned up at Arthur who was literally two feet from him.  He looked at Freddie’s tank.  They purchased a table specifically for it so he would not be cramped on his small tank on the counter.  </p><p>
  <em> I’m right here -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Answer the question -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wasn’t even a question -M </em>
</p><p>Arthur huffed and kicked Merlin's thigh with his toe.  </p><p>Merlin looked up, rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. </p><p>
  <em> Yes.  That’s why I thanked you for it. -M </em>
</p><p>Arthur nodded his head.  Right then.  </p><p>
  <em> Do you remember this… -A </em>
</p><p>Arthur attached a screenshot of the conversation about Merlin having a boyfriend.  He made sure to include the question that Merlin had left unanswered.  <em> What is your type? </em></p><p>Merlin looked down at the phone.  In person, Arthur could see the way Merlin's ears heated pink.  </p><p>
  <em> Yeah -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is your type? -A </em>
</p><p>Merlin’s lips fluttered and he shook his head.  “Why are you texting me?”</p><p>Arthur ignored him and toed his thigh extra hard. </p><p>“Ow!” Merlin exclaimed and shook his head.  “Arse.”</p><p>
  <em> Why do you care? -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is your type? -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t have one -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone has one -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You do.  What is it? -A </em>
</p><p>Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> What is your type? -A<br/></em>
  <em>What is your type? -A<br/></em>
  <em>What is your type? -A<br/></em>
  <em>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/>What is your type? -A<br/></em>
</p><p>“Oh my god!” Merlin exclaimed.  “Arthur!”</p><p>Arthur lunged forward and grabbed Merlin by the giant ear.  He brushed his thumb along those ridiculous cheekbones and pulled their faces together.  </p><p>Merlin gasped. </p><p>Arthur smirked, “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>Merlin’s mouth tasted like pasta and his smile felt just as good as he imagined.  They kissed with jittery excitement.  They were both smiling so wide, their teeth clacked and their laughs mingled.  </p><p><em> Mock the Week </em> started a new episode and the theme song filled the room. </p><p>Merlin blushed. </p><p>Max jumped up and started licking both of their faces. </p><p>Arthur spluttered, “Max, you slag!”</p><p>Merlin laughed.  </p><p>Arthur held out his hand and Merlin grabbed it.  He pulled them both to their feet.  “The bedroom has a door.”</p><p>Merlin’s smile went lopsided.  “Does it now?”</p><p>“Could be useful.  I’ll explain how it works so you can use it when you move in.”</p><p>“I’m moving in now?” Merlin positively giggled. </p><p>“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur teased and dragged him towards the room. </p><p>“Alright,” Merlin said, “But if you ask me to fondle the Captain as a part of some kind of weird threesome fantasy of yours, I’m going to reconsider.  Leon said you were pining for someone.  Don’t let it be your sheets.”</p><p>“Funny,” Arthur said, kicking the door shut.  “Freya said something similar about you.”</p><p>Max and Lola were very confused as the door clicked shut but Arthur mentally promised them brand new chews tomorrow.  </p><p>Until then, he found himself kissing the person in front of him and he had no plans to stop.  </p><p>~~^.^~~</p><p>
  <em> Home -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can you check on Lola? -A<br/></em>
  <em>She got into the treat jar -A</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Again?! -M<br/></em>
  <em>She’s fine.  Max is licking her ears.  Freddie is supervising -M<br/></em>
  <em> It’s Gross -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh Merlin -A<br/></em>
  <em>You know I’m going to be licking your ears now -A</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That licking is allowed -M<br/></em>
  <em>When are you getting home? -M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soon -A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be here -M </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Home -A </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know, Freya and Leon threw an I Told You So party and everyone was invited.  Gwaine had a ball.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>